


Bottled Feelings

by galliardgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Party, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliardgf/pseuds/galliardgf
Summary: You enter college with only two friends, your best friend Marcel Galliard and your roommate, Sasha Braus. As you give into Sasha and go to your first college party, you meet Connie Springer which could either be the best thing in your life, or your undoing.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

It has two months since you have settled into your college dorm. Your dorm was small, but not small enough to be considered a closet unless you were a celebrity. Your bed sat in the right corner adjacent to the window which was always left open since there wasn't any other source for light other than the lamps on yours and your roommate's desks. Your roommate, Sasha, was oblivious to anything going on around her, but she still managed to get good grades as well as partied every weekend. You envied her with every ounce of your being. She ate an elephant's portion every day and was still able to look amazing in every single outfit. She had dark brown hair that curtained her thin pale face perfectly and had hazel brown eyes to compliment her hair. She was neither short nor tall and stood at around 5'5". She had a boyfriend whom you have never met. He was around 20 years old and had short blonde hair which formed into a middle part. Sasha always brags to you about how much he loves to cook and how amazing the food is. 

You wish you could say the same about your love life or social life, but sadly you stay inside every weekend watching romance movies instead of socializing and going to parties. You talked to Marcel over the phone a couple times, but you never have time during the week to hang out with him ever. The "ideal" college experience that you hoped for was far from the truth of the hellhole that you got sucked into. 

You could go out partying or socialize a bit to relieve a bit of anxiety, but instead, you sat on your bed scrolling through Pinterest. You knew it was your fault for not having made a single friend besides Sasha the entire semester, but you didn't care. You told yourself that you came here to get a good career in life and nothing more. But the aching thought of having a special someone there for you to ease some stress took over your mind until you couldn't take it anymore.

The amount of work and stress from college this past month piled on top of each other like an unstable jenga tower ready to topple over. You needed to let loose and it needed to be soon.

You reached out your hand from your bed in hopes to be able to grab your phone and text Marcel, your best friend. You picked up the phone and dialed his number faster than anything you had ever typed in your entire life. 

"Woah. You okay? You never call me during this time of the day." said Marcel whose voice was muffled as he scurried to get headphones so he could hear you better.

"Marcel, I need to go to a party." you got straight to the point.

"Um, you were never the one to do parties, Y/N. Why the sudden change? I get we're in college and shit like that, but don't start and change on me just because you want to seem cool." Marcel seemed worried for your well being and how things are going that you almost feel bad for putting the pressure of a party on him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I know you aren't much of a partier yourself. I just needed a distraction from this pile of work that's sitting on my bed as we speak." you sighed as you take your thumb and skim through the thin pieces of paper which all stated in big words "DUE NEXT WEEK" as a reminder to get it done as soon as possible.

"Okay, I see where you are coming from, but I have finals coming up for the end of the semester and you know I love you, Y/N, but school comes first for me. I am way behind as it is and I don't want to be any more behind." Marcel instructed. 

"Oh okay." You laid your head back onto the many pillows that littered your (f/c) bed sheets. 

"Wait! Why don't you just ask your roommate... what's her name- OH SASHA! Ask Sasha to take you to a party. I'm sure she has loads of friends to introduce you to. I won't get jealous I promise" he laughed. He knew you like the back of his hand. He knew what was best for you even if you had to hang out with other people without him. 

Asking Sasha to go to a party with her wasn't a bad idea, but you have never gone to a single party without Marcel. Marcel seemed to be like your body guard, but in cool way. If someone was bothering you, Marcel would step in and "pretend" to be your boyfriend, whatever the circumstance. He was always there for me no matter what. 

"Fine, I'll ask her once she comes back from her lecture" you sighed into your phone as you shut your eyes. Suddenly, unrecognizable laughter started coming from your phone.

"Oh. I have to go Y/N. Bertholdt just came back from Basketball practice and is asking me to help him wash his clothes at the laundry mat. If you ever get uncomfortable at the party, IF you go that is, please call me or just come to my dorm and we can hang out then, okay?" he said sincerely before saying his last goodbyes.

"Is that your girlfr-" Bertholdt began to say before you heard a sudden beep in your ear which signaled the call had ended. You didn't care if people thought you and Marcel were dating because you knew it wasn't true. You always remember Marcel telling you 'People's opinions about you don't matter if you know who you truly are.' 

"He's such a dork." you said to yourself as you shoved a pillow on top of your face.

-

-

Hours had passed since your last conversation with Marcel on the phone. Your eyes began to close involuntarily while looking through your room inspiration pins on Pinterest. Your eyes had completely stopped fighting the sleep and fell shut, unable to open them again as you laid back onto your twin bed.

The door flung open as the brunette walked in prancing around with food in her mouth and her boyfriend trailing right behind her. 

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be here, Y/N. I'm sorry I can get ready somewhere else." Sasha started to say as she grabbed the blonde's wrist and made their way towards the door.

"Wait..." you started to say and you reached out your hand for the couple to stop walking. "...You can stay it's fine. I have nothing to with my life right now anyways. Just no sex and I think you'll be good."

"Ugh please, Y/N. I would never have sex with Niccolo in a dorm room especially when I know you live here, too. And don't worry, we were just trying to grab some clothes for tonight, that's all" Sasha explained as the food in her hand reached up to her mouth between every sentence to take a bite.

"Tonight?" you asked diligently glancing over to Niccolo to make eye contact as if you were asking both of them the same question.

"Tonight, Eren and Floch are hosting a party in some frat house down the road. I heard there is going to be a lot of people there tonight so we wanted to make sure Sasha had the proper clean clothes that matched the theme." Niccolo said as he cut off Sasha who just began to speak.

Eren and Floch? Huh. You thought to yourself. You had never heard those names ever in your life.

You pressed on with your endless questions, "Is it open invite or exclusive?"

"Wait, Y/N, are you actually thinking of coming to the party tonight?!" Sasha said giddily as she jumped up and down covering her mouth to hold back the giggles escaping her full lips.

You rolled your eyes and you gave her a quick smirk and she grabbed your hands.

"I need to find you a dress quick." she said as she skimmed around the room of clothes flung everywhere. She dropped to her knees and started unzipping the bag under her bed. Niccolo sat down next to her admiring the way she rummaged through clothes on top of clothes. Sasha's eyes widened as she pulled out a dark green dress which seemed to be as short as a t-shirt from where you were sitting.

She straightened it out and made a hand gesture asking you to come over and stand right next to her. She placed the dress in front of your body to see if the dress would fit you.

"Okay, go in the closet and put it on babes." she said shoving you into the nearest closet so you could change without her and Niccolo seeing. 

You slipped the tight forest green dress over your thighs and up over your chest. It perfectly fit you and made all you curves looked like they were handcrafted like gods. The green really made your (e/c) pop and the lack of straps on the dress made the dress more revealing, but in a good way.

You stepped out of the closet and onto the carpet that sat in front of Sasha's bed. As Sasha turned around, her jaw dropped til it hit her neck. She was in awe when she saw how well the dress fitted you.

"I thought that it would look good on you, Y/N, but it looks even better! I'm jealous." she said as she signaled you to turn around so she could see how your ass looked in the dress. She lightly spanked your ass acting like a guy and giggling along with you. Niccolo sat in the corner going through his phone since he knew the two of you were having a girls moment and it had nothing to do with him.

"Thank you" You said to Sasha as you hugged her extremely tight almost squeezing out a tear from your eyes due to happiness.

"It's seriously fine AND if you want to come with me and Niccolo, I have a bunch of friends that are going to be there. It'll be fun. You are coming right?" She second guessed herself as the last sentence stumbled out of her mouth.

"No, I'm coming don't worry. I just don't know how to do makeup" you admitted as you rubbed your eyes with your thumb and index finger. Sasha grabbed your hands and looked you dead in the eyes before bringing over her entire makeup bag filled with eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, etc.

She put a layer of glossy nude lipstick onto your lips and you rubbed your top and bottom lip together until you were satisfied with the way they looked. You got your hair ready and let it fall naturally onto your shoulders. You turned to face Sasha one last time to get her final opinion. Both of her hands were held up to her mouth in awe of how beautiful you looked. She grabbed Niccolo to get his opinion which he was rather uncomfortable with because he had to compliment a girl who wasn't his girlfriend. The only words he could force out of his mouth was, "You look good" with a friendly smile on his face. He was genuine with his words, you could tell that. The poor man made his way over to the full body mirror to fix his pink tie that laid over his solid white button up.

"NICCOLO. Come on, babe. We need to go. Let's get our party on!" she screamed while dancing her way over to the door to the dorm room. You followed shortly after, not trying to be a burden to her with any of your tardiness. She looked back at you. Your head hung low as the three of you walked through the parking lot towards the blaring music you could hear a mile away. 

"Tch. Loosen up, Y/N. No one is going to hurt you. You have me and Niccolo and other friends at the party. And I know you don't go to a lot of parties, but this is college. I can't think of a time where something bad happened at one of these parties. They are all really good people I promise." she grabbed your hands and rubbed them trying to give you warmth from the bitter wind that was striking at your bare legs and hands as you walked.

Sasha came to a full stop in front of the biggest houses on the street. The lights flashed inside. Red. Then green. Then purple. Then red again. The sound of loud rap music filled your ears as you slowly crept up the front steps to the door.

The door flung open and a man came stumbling out. He was drunk. Not drunk enough to pass out, but drunk enough to trip over his own two feet. He had a slight blush across his cheeks and a couple beads of sweat dripped down his nose. He wasn't that tall, standing around 5'7". He had reddish hair that almost reminded you of Marcel. His ginger hair draped over his eyebrows so you could barely see them. He had black sweatpants and white t-shirt that already gotten beer stains on it. He stared down at you with curiosity until he noticed Sasha.

"SASHA! NICCOLO!" he said loudly, opening his arms in attempt to reach for a hug, stumbling on his feet while doing so, "I didn't think you guys would show."

"Hey, Floch" Sasha started smiling while rolling her eyes at the oaf in front of her. You could see Floch's eyebrows furrowed at he glances over at me a couple times before looking back at Sasha.

"Oh... Floch, this is Y/N. She's my friend and also my roommate." 

"I'm Floch. I'm one of the hosts to this party. If anything is out of order, come and find me. I'll probably be passed out somewhere on the coach." the red head said as he turned his back on the three of you before opening up the doors to the party signaling you to follow him into the endless forest of college students who were screaming and dancing.

The smells and scents of the house overtook your senses. It smelled of cannabis, vodka, and body odor. It stung your nose hairs as you made your way deeper into the house before adjusting to the smell. You stared at Sasha's back, determined not to lose sight of her as we made our way closer to an open area near the back. Sasha yelped as she spotted someone sitting on the couch. She ran off before you could process what was going on.

She jumped onto the body on the couch and hugged them. It was hard to make out who or what it was before she lifted her body out of the hug. It was a man, no, a boy with hair that was cut extremely short. His hair was a solid silver color which made it seem like it was dyed. There was an outline of gold around the left nostril of his nose which looked like a nose ring. He looked like he was around 6'0" and he wore a red sweatshirt and grey sweatpants which outlined his legs perfectly. He wore a little bit of eyeliner which was smudged from laying down on the couch for so long that really made his eye color pop.

He eyed you. His hazel eyes pierced into your soul as if he was analyzing every dark secret you had. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to examine your every detail and every ounce of skin exposed.

"Oh hey." he said to you in a seductive tone, smirking as he looked at you. You felt heat rush to your face and hold your hand to your face trying to hide the slight blushing on your face. You pushed both your legs closer together to signal to him that you were shy.

"Connie, leave her alone." Sasha joked as she punched him in his arm. He stood up from the couch to give you a proper introduction. He gave you a friendly hug which you could feel his abs through his thick sweatshirt as your clothed chests made contact. He pulled away and stared into your eyes.

"I'm Connie. And I promise I'm not as big of a flirt that Sasha would tell you I am." he said as he smirked at you who had become a blushing mess in front of him. 

"CONNIE," Sasha said with an irritated look on her face. She pushed him off you to stop him from messing with you. Connie looked over at her and pushed her back. 

"AYE! STOP FIGHTING!" a tall muscular man said as he came up behind Sasha and Connie to hold the two of them apart. He had ashy brown hair that sat on the back of his neck and had a jawline that seemed to cut through diamonds. "What did I tell you about fighting at parties."

"JEAN!" Sasha screamed as she hooked her arms around his neck practically dragging him down to her height. Jean released Sasha from the awkward hug to give her a proper one. He was 6'2", a giant almost. His broad shoulders and lean body made him seem like he could beat up anyone. He was blushing slightly due to the alcohol which he held in his left hand. He wore black dress pants and and a white button down which was already halfway undone exposing a little bit of his abs.

"Sasha calm down. You're acting like I haven't seen you since yesterday." said Jean raising his left eyebrow while looking down at her. His eyes scanned over to you who had awkwardly stood there for about 2 minutes looking at the scene in front of you.

"Who might you be?" Jean said as he looked at you. He furrowed his eyebrows to try and recall why he can't recognize you.

"Jean, don't try and flirt with Y/N, she's dealing with Connie as it is" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try and flirt with you like Connie might. I'm still stuck on this girl I can't get over" he admitted as he smiled at you.

He was nicer than you thought he would be. He looked like he would be a fuckboy trying to get laid 3 times over in one night to break the frat house record or something like that, but he was deep down an honest, sweet man. 

"Erm, I need to..." he started to say as he pushed you to the side to move towards the person who he locked his eyes with.

"Typical Jean. He still can't get over her after so many years" Connie said while laying back onto the couch covering his eyes with his hands.

-

-

Thirty Minutes has passed since you entered the party. The night was way more chill than you thought it was going to be and as the alcohol sunk into your system, the more relaxed you became. 

"I'm getting sick of these locals. Wanna go downstairs?" Connie said while taking his first shot, wincing at the stinging sensation in his mouth.

Connie opened the door near the far left of the back room and on the other side of the door were the stairs to the basement. The staircase curved down to a bar like area with checkered floors and TVs along the walls with sports like Basketball and Soccer plastered all over them. There were a lot of people down here, maybe around forty people or so, all seemed to be engaged in some kind of conversation of their own. 

It was quieter down here since the speakers didn't reach the basement. Once someone in the group in front of you caught sight of you, Sasha, Connie, and Niccolo, they all shifted their attention towards you.

"HEY!! Haven't seen you guys in a while, what's up?" asked the blonde as he turned his face to towards your group. He was shorter than Jean, but taller than Connie and looked like he could be a body builder. As he stepped closer to the four of you, he towered over you before grabbing all of you into a group hug which slightly pinched your skin due to his immense strength. 

"Ow. Reiner. You're hurting me." hissed Connie as he escaped the hug, grabbing at his neck to ease the pain. 

"Sorry, I got a bit carried I guess." said Reiner. The people standing behind him were staring at you, not recognizing you at all and wondering why you were allowed down here.

The girl behind him had black hair that was parted down the middle of her hair and was messily brushed which made her look like she had just woken up. The blonde on the other side of Reiner seemed like he could be a highschooler because of how young he looked. He was around 5'9 and had almost the same facial structure as Reiner. There was another blonde seated on the bar behind all of them. He had a full beard which made him look like he was in his 30s. He wore glasses that fit his face well. He didn't seem interested in anything other than the basketball game that was on the TV screen. 

"Reiner, leave them alone." said a soft voice coming from behind Reiner. A tall brunette man towered over Reiner as he spoke. He looked to be around 6'4" or maybe even 6'5". He wore a green sweater and khaki pants. His gentle face made his immense height less intimidating as he rubbed Reiner's shoulder. 'So this was Marcel's Roomate...' you thought to yourself.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde behind Reiner, a puzzled look written all over his face.

"Oh I-" you started as you shifted your eyes to make contact with the four sets of eyes glaring at you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Colt, Pieck, Reiner, Bertholdt. This is Y/N." said Sasha interrupting you so you wouldn't make a fool of yourself.

Connie wasn't interested in anything Sasha was saying and stumbled his way over towards the man watching the TVs. He sat on top of the bar table right near the bearded man before taking the shot closest to him and shoving it down his throat making him yell to relieve the burning on his tongue.

"Sorry Zeke," Connie said while hopping off the top of the counter and patted the man on his back, "Now."

He clapped his hands together so everyone in the basement could hear him.

"AYO EREN!" Connie shouted to the other side of the room trying to look over the many bodies in front of him.

A tall, brunette man turned around. He wore grey sweatpants, a loose black tanktop and had his hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. He stared at Connie with an annoyed look written all across his face before raising his right arm and smacking it back down to show how irritated he was.

"What do you want Connie? Can't you tell I'm busy?" he said as he moved over to reveal a short blonde girl who was a giggling mess. Eren seemed as if he was trying to make a move on the poor girl, not that I'd blame him, she was really pretty.

"No bro, you'd like this" said Connie leaning his head to the side with wide eyes to give him an idea of what was going through his sick mind. Eren's eyes also widen as he picked up up on what he was thinking and nodded slightly to give him permission for whatever he was about to do next.

He got onto the bar table, stabilizing himself before completely straightening his legs into a standing position. He took his hands, which you now noticed was filled with black rings across both hands, and cupped them around his mouth. 

He breathed in slightly before yelling at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY, GET YOUR ASSES IN THE LIVING ROOM. WE'RE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE. AND YOU CAN'T SAY NO."

'Spin the Bottle? With everyone here?!' you thought to yourself.

"You aren't going to chicken out are you?" said Connie with the same devilish smirk plastered on his face. He read you like a book as you stood there frozen in place.

"Oh Fuck".


	2. Chapter 2

The room was packed full with college teenagers eager for Eren to start the iconic game of Spin the Bottle. you looked around the room and saw everyone getting all giddy. 

'It's just a normal game of Spin the Bottle. Why do they look so excited?' you thought to yourself as you looked at the circle that was getting bigger and bigger as people entered the room.

You sat next to Colt and Jean who had just stumbled into the room just a minute ago with hickeys all over his neck and his shirt completely unbuttoned which left an eyeful of pure ab muscle. You watched intently as Eren made his way to the middle of the circle and placed a glass beer bottle in the center.

"ALRIGHT YOU HORNY MOTHERFUCKERS. So I don't know if there are any NEWBIES here, but I'm going to explain our version of spin the bottle." The people's eyes filled with anticipation as Eren's lips pressed together getting ready to spill words from his mouth.

"Our version of this game is rather similar to the original. And if you live under a rock and have never played this game, the rules are simple. You basically spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you HAVE to kiss them. BUT, that's childs play. WE ARE IN COLLEGE. We don't do little pecks for spin the bottle, we make out for exactly one minute."

Your eyes widened. You had forgotten the last time you had made out with someone. The last time wasn't even a kiss per say. The boy had come to your house uninvited Junior Year of highschool and tried to make out with you in front of your own house. You never gotten a proper kiss and you were freaking out. 

"PLUS" Eren began to shout as he tried to stop people from talking amongst themselves and turn their attention towards him once again, "If you land on the same person twice, you have to go into another room for exactly 20 minutes to do whatever your horny heart desires." He started laughing to himself as he made eye contact with the blonde girl who he was just talking to. 

Your hands started to fidget as the first person came up to spin the bottle. You head turned 90 degrees and spotted Niccolo and Sasha cuddling in the corner, not participating in the game which was reasonable. You envied what those two had. They never second guessed one another and always made things worked.

It was Connie's turn he rolled up his sleeves so you could see the veins in his forearm and hand. His rings made a clink sound against the glass as you flicked his wrist diligently and it spun a good six rotations before landing on Jean. Laughter filled the air as Connie knelled back onto his ankles while making an 'O' shape with his mouth. 

"Sorry, Connie. House rules." Said Eren, giggling to himself as he saw Connie's cheeks grow bright red as he turned to make eye contact with Jean.

"Dude, I'm begging you. Jean is like my brother. I can't fucking make out with him." Connie begged as everyone around him held their stomachs to try and ease the slight pain from laughing too hard.

"You know what. Since you started the game, I'll give you an offer" started Eren. "You can spin the bottle again and whoever it lands on, you have to go in the private room for a whole twenty minutes.

"But-" Connie started to say before he caught his words and thought about it for a second or two, "fine. BUT it can't be Jean".

Eren rolled his eyes giving him the 'okay' to spin the bottle once more. The bottle spun past you once. Then twice. You thought it was going to hit one of the giggling girls a couple bodies away from you. You stared at them admiring how pretty she looked. Her ashy blonde hair going above her shoulders which brought out the color in her eyes. You were brought out of your trance as a shadow fell over you.

"Y/N" said the person whom the shadow belonged to. You didn't want to look up. You didn't want to know why they were saying your name or why they were standing in front of you. All you did was wait, hoping they accidentally said your name or hoping they were asking you to move.

"Let's go," said the voice as a hand reached your eye level. You recognized the hands immediately and didn't want to think this was true. You slowly looked up to make eye contact with the man in front of you.

You grabbed his hand and he helped you up, never breaking eye contact. He nudged his head in the direction of a door which was slightly ajar signaling you to start walking over that way. The feeling of eyes on you was scary as you watched Connie close the door behind you. In the room, there was a single bed, big enough to fit at least three people. There were no windows so no one could take a peek inside if someone was having sex. Your heart was racing as you rubbed your right forearm with your left hand, following Connie where he walked. He laid down on the bed letting his legs dangle off the side. He rubbed his eyes and stared into the fan above him. He lifted his head slightly to see you standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Y/N, relax. I'm not trying to hook up with you. I know I flirted with you a lot back there and I'm sorry if you got a bad vibe that maybe I'm a player, but I genuinely don't want to hurt you in any way nor do I want to rush anything." He said while sitting up, bringing his body farther into the bed so only his calves hung off the side of the bed. He seemed genuine. His hazel eyes focused diligently on your eyes, trying not to break eye contact so you knew he was telling the truth. 

You moved closer to him, slowly walking as you tried to relax. You stopped right before his knee could touch you thigh. 

"Connie..." you started to say as you looked into both of his eyes. You had never seen his face in a bright room before. His eyes reflected the light so perfectly that it looked like amber diamonds inside of his irises. His hair looked soft and fuzzy as it lightly draped over the top of his forehead. The nose ring reflected the light, showing off the golden aspects of it. The messy eyeliner topped off his beauty adding chaos to his perfection. 

You placed your hands on each of his shoulders to balance yourself still looking deep into his eyes. Heat rose to your face as he started to look you up and down while smirking. He noticed how beautiful the dress looked on you. How it cascaded over your body and brought out all your best features.

"Is this Sasha's?" he chuckled as he gently grabs at the material around your waist. "I knew I recognized it from somewhere." He looked up at you. The feeling of his hand near your waist had driven you insane. Your legs started to shake ever so slightly and your heart pounded against your chest bone.

Connie got up from sitting and grabbed your waist to hold you still. You were now inches apart from each other. The tension between grew more and more as every breath left your lungs. The endless eye contact had driven you insane as he stared down at your (e/c) eyes. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Connie as he looked down at his shoes. He paused for a moment before picking his head back. "You look really beautiful right now. And I know we just met, but-" 

Your lips crashed with his in a deep heated kiss before pulling away. You looked at him with guilt written across your face thinking he didn't want the kiss as much as you did. He lifted his hand to your face and pushed some hair out of your face and behind your ear before placing his hand gently on the side of your cheek. You could feel like cold rings clashing against your warm skin. A sudden chill went up your spine as he wobbled slightly closer to you.

"If you seriously want to.." Connie started before he slowly connected both your lips together once more. Connie grabbed your waist as you lifted your arms up and around his neck to bring his face closer to you. The kisses became extremely sloppy as the two of you walked slowly over towards the bed, never separating your lips from one another. His tongue gained access to inside you mouth as you hit the edge of the bed and yelped in surprise. His tongue explored your mouth and earned a couple soft groans from him. Each groan sent chills down your spine. 

Connie placed you on the bed softly as he continued to work his tongue in your mouth and yours in his. Connie was on top of you, outlining your every curve with his right hand as he supported himself with his left.

Connie was the first to break the kiss. Leaning away from you to admire your beauty from above. He smiled to himself looking down at your chest before looking back up at your eyes. You could still see the boyish side to Connie, how he lusted over you in more ways than one. He dragged his finger from your neck down to your chest to feel you shudder underneath him, choking on your own breath as you became undone beneath him. A whimper fell out of your lips as he lightly kissed the left side of your neck and pulling away to tease you. You tugged at his red sweatshirt begging him for more. He grabbed your hands and pinned them to the bed before looking back at you. 

"You wanted this, Y/N. There's no going back." he said while whispering into your ears sending a wave of chills up and down you spine. 

He slowly took off his sweatshirt to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. Your hands latched onto his abs feeling them up and down his torso. Connie connected his lips with yours once again in a passionate kiss. Lips rubbing and sucking on one another, adding tongue along the way. The sound of moisture filled the air with every kissing motion. Connie was the only thing you were thinking about as his hand traveled to the back of your dress. He stopped moving. He opened his eyes to look at you again for what felt like the millionth time. He grabbed the zipper at the back of your dress and slightly tugged at it to ask for permission to take it off. You simply nodded your head and he began zipping it down your back. The cold air surrounding you hit your back giving you goosebumps. 

Connie expertly slid your dress past your thighs and over your feet revealing your bra and Nike pro shorts covering your panties underneath. Connie admired you from afar and it didn't take long before he made contact with your neck once more. He sucked and nipped at your neck earning groans and soft moans from your lips. Your body couldn't process what was happening as Connie diligently made his way closer and closer to you breast. He began kissing the soft skin of your breast that wasn't covered by your bra. He once again moved his hands to your back and unhooked the bra slowly, trying not to hurt you. The fabric that covered your breast slid off and revealed your nipples which hardened due to the cold draft of wind. He acted like a middle schooler who had just discovered what boobs were. He smiled as he kissed the space in between the two mounds of flesh. You could feel him smirking as he kissed his way over to your right mound. He lightly sucked on the sensitive flesh on your nipple looked up at you who had already began to breathe heavily, running your fingers through his silver locks of hair. 

The way he nibbled on your breast as he played with the other one made you gasp with pleasure. You could start to feel throbbing down in between your thighs and immediately slammed them together to stop it. Connie switched to the other one. You could feel the cold of his nose ring touching you breast as he sucked on your nipple like a newborn baby. He knew he was driving you insane. 

When he was satisfied, He began kissing every bit of your stomach which was completely exposed to him. He made sure to leave trails of hickeys along your hip bone to mark his territory. He kissed his way up back to your jaw line as he moved his hand down to your sex. He lightly rubbed at the space in between you thighs as he kissed along your jaw which was wide open from shock and pleasure. Connie hooked the sides of your Nike pro shorts and pulled them down to reveal your (f/c) lace panties. He slid his fingers into you panties to feel how wet you were beneath him. He shoved one finger in you which caused you to yelp. Connie smacked his hand over your mouth to make you quiet down, showing off his dominant side. He brought his digit out of your warmth and forced it into your mouth to shut you up. You tasted your on his fingers while you whimpered below. Connie angled his face in front of your panties as you felt the blush on your cheeks grow even redder.

Connie slid the panties down from your hips onto the floor and spread your thighs open to reveal the soaking wet folds in between your thighs. He grabbed at legs, placing kisses up your thigh. You whimpered louder every time his got closer and closer to your core. His hot breath fans over your womanhood before you try and squeeze your thighs together. Connie licks up the slit up to the nerve endings at the top of your heat. A moan escapes your mouth as you lay you head back onto the bed. You slap a hand over your mouth to keep in any pleasure induced noises. 

Connie pulled away from your sex leaving only a strand of a saliva that connected you to him. You looked at him with a pleading look on your face. Connie spanked your thigh telling you that you needed to beg for it.

"Co- onnie-" you said while wincing from the pleasure and pain. "Please."

"I didn't hear you. Speak louder" he demanded as he spanked your thigh once again, leaving a five star imprint of his hand on your leg. 

"Please Connie, I'm begging you" you moaned loudly. Connie didn't care that there were people still outside the room who were possibly listening in on the acts the two of you were committing.

Upon hearing the pleads, he buried his face in your folds, sucking on your clit inducing immense pleasure. His tongue danced along the bundle of nerves and occasionally spitting on it to give it more moisture. Your couldn't force any more sounds out of your throat. Inaudible gasps and moans escaped you lips as he helped you reach your climax. He slid his tongue into your heat, sliding in and out while his thumb worked on your clit. You rolled your eyes to the back of your head and lifted your back off the mattress leaving your whole body contorting as you reached your climax. 

As you rode out your high, your back reconnected with the mattress, taking several deep breaths. Connie took his fingers and trailed them up your slit picking up all the moisture that was emitted while reaching your climax. He brought them to your mouth making you take his whole finger in your mouth.

"Good girl." he said while watching you suck on his wet fingers. The tears that had filled your eyes during your climax, fluttered down your cheeks, slightly ruining your mascara. 

The sight of you with his fingers in his mouth made the tension in his sweatpants grow. You could feel him growing bigger as his crotch touched your thigh. You grabbed Connie by the collar and brought him to a laying position on the bed so you were on top. He stared at you, shocked that you had regained energy so quickly. You pulled the black T-shirt over his head to reveal the abs that you have felt through his clothes. He had a lower torso tattoo near his right hip bone which resembled a dragon almost. You began kissed at his abs as you felt him inhale sharply. You untied the band to his sweatpants and pulled them down slightly so his grey boxers were visible. You ran your hand over his erection as he hissed. Hooking your fingers on the band of his boxers, you pulled them down to reveal his length in front of you. He was bigger than you expected and you grew rather nervous, but as you looked up at him, you could feel the comforting warmth of his eyes admiring you. 

You gently grabbed his cock in you right hand and spat on it to give it moisture. You used your hand to pump him up and down earning light moans from his gaping lips. You placed your tongue on the slit of the head and made circular motions with your tongue teasing him. 

"Fuck." He whispered as you began to suck on the tip before bobbing your head even lower down his length. He pulled your hair away from the front of your face so your (h/c) locks wouldn't get in the way. You moaned as you heard the noises of pleasure filled the room, causing a slight vibration on Connie's length. You soon incorporated your hands which pumped up and down the areas of which your mouth couldn't reach.

You felt him beginning to twitch inside of your mouth so you kept the same pace going until he shot his hot seed into your mouth. You held out your tongue to show him the mess he made and you quickly swallowed right after. 

"You didn't swallow it all" said Connie with eyes filled with lust. He pointed at the glob of white semen that laid in between the valley of your breasts. He squeezed your cheeks together staring you dead in the eyes and brought you face to face with him.

"You're going to pay for that" he teased as he lifted onto your knees and instructed you to turn around. You leaned over slightly so your ass and your sex were accessible to him. Connie positioned himself behind you. Before he went any farther, he gently turn your head to face him, asking you for the 'okay' to go any farther. You smiled and nodded as you looked back to where you were facing. Connie slid on a condom and rubbed the tip of his length against your entrance, hitting the bundle of nerves that rested on top of it. He started to push it in, your hand slapped over your face, trying to hold back your tears from the pleasure and pain. He stopped halfway to make sure you could adjust to him before pushing on. He finally filled you up to the brim with his length and waited for your permission to start moving. He started slow, the slapping noises of skin on skin was dull, but still noticeable to the people outside the room. More moans escaped your mouth as he started to speed up a bit. His finger wrapped around your neck from behind to stop the moans from escaping any louder. He kissed and bit at your shoulder as he pumped in and out of your core. The pleasure made whirlpools in your stomach which brought you closer to your climax. Connie pulled out suddenly making you whimper from loss of contact. He laid you down on the bed, back facing down, missionary style. He got back on top of you and slammed into you making you tear up. He rammed you into the mattress locking eyes with you the whole time. His hazel eyes filled with a hint of lust as he continued to hit your cervix and g spot. 

He grabbed the head board above you to steady his sloppy strokes. He was nearing his climax and you were too. You started to shake under his touch and reached your climax as he continued to plow into you.

"I'm not done with you, yet" he grabbed your waist flipping you back over into doggy style. 

"Connie- I can't take much more of this" you said as Connie gripped at your hips, spanking your ass to shut you up. He grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged it back towards him as he finished his last few pumps inside you.

You felt him undo inside you as he twitched uncontrollably behind you. He separated himself from you and rolled the condom off. He fell onto the bed suddenly, pulling his sweatpants back over his hips and closing his eyes to regain his strength. You rushed to the bathroom which was across the room and grabbed the nearest towel and drenched it in water, cleaning your body from the white liquid that trickling down your opening. You put your clothes back on quickly so no one would walk in on you naked and laid next to Connie staring up at him as beads of sweat swept across his forehead. 

"You must be cold. Here." Connie panted as he handed you his red sweatshirt. You brought it up over your face to cover your shivering arms. It smelled of rustic wood with a hint of ocean which you'd assume was his cologne. He stared at you while you put it on. The hood of the sweatshirt messed up your hair a bit, but it didn't matter to him. Right in that moment, you were the most special girl in the world to him. Even if you had just met, the two of you just shared a bond that couldn't be broken.

"Connie, the twenty minutes are up horn-dawg", Eren said while laughing at the sight of the two of you laying in bed out of breathe. 

Connie came out of the room shirtless, not caring about what other people thought happened or didn't happen. Jean imitated load girl-like moans while banging the floor as the two of you sat on the couch far away from the game that was still going on. The rest of the night the two of you napped on the couch adjacent to Niccolo and Sasha who had been passed out since the game had started.

When it was time to leave, Eren had to drag your almost lifeless body out of the house to stumble home with Sasha and Niccolo. You sleepily made your way back into your dorm building and successfully got out of the itchy green dress and high heels. You crashed on your twin bed of your dorm and dreamt about the series of events that had just occurred and the memories that you could make in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The glare of the sunlight hit your face. You squeezed your eyes together trying to block the sunlight from sinking right through your eyelids. The beeping of your alarm on your phone was muffled in your left ear due to the slight loss of hearing from the night before. Your head was throbbing and every muscle in your legs, including your thighs, were completely warn out. The strong scent of ocean breeze and pine trees filled your nose as your senses suddenly awoke. You had completely forgotten that today you had class. You scurried off the top of your twin bed that had been littered with blankets and pillows and looked into the mirror. 

The makeup you had on the night before was smeared all over your face. You turned to ask Sasha for help, but she had already left. You grabbed the pink makeup bag at the foot of her bed that you saw her carry around the other day while she was prepping your face for the party. You moved your hand around the inside of the bag until you found the small plastic container of napkins soaked in makeup remover. You carefully pulled one out and ran it over your face, picking up the dirt and excess makeup. You felt your skin breathe as your dewy skin shone in the sunlight. 

You had looked down at what you were wearing. 

"Fuck." you said to yourself as you grabbed at the red fabric near your stomach. You had completely forgotten you wore this home. You grabbed your head, wincing from the pain of your hangover, trying to recall the last hour or so at Eren's party.

You remember the game spin the bottle and as clips started rushing through your head of the time alone you spent with Connie, you stomach twisted upside down. 

What were you thinking? you thought to yourself. You stood in your room alone, with your roommate's friend's sweatshirt, staring down at it getting whiffs of his strong cologne that still clinged to it. 

You pulled the sweatshirt over your head and tossed it into your laundry basket. You threw on some Champion sweatpants and a t-shirt before grabbing your keys and running out of your dorm towards the building halfway across campus.

Class had just started and you burst into the lecture room panting as you slowly made your way over to your usual seat in the far right corner. You gnawed at your pen as you lost focus of what your professor was talking about. Your splitting headache didn't make it any better as you closed your eyes to hide your pupils from the bright light. 

Class had finally ended. You quickly left the building so wouldn't get scolded at by Professor Miche who had caught you sleeping three times during the entire class period. The man was terrifying as it is. He looked to be 6'5", towering over almost everyone. He never smiled and apparently, he sniffed people. 

You rolled your book bag onto your back as you headed over to your usual spot to snack in between classes. The courtyard was massive . The footsteps of over twenty or more students and teachers entering and leaving the area echoed throughout the area. Some students settled down in chairs or in the grass making loud thumps as their bodies hit the floor in a sitting position. All the conversations going on around you formed into one big loud muffled jumble of words. 

You peered down at your phone for the first time today. Unlocking your phone to see the wallpaper of you and Marcel. You scrolled through your timeline of every social media app you had on your phone anxiously to see if anyone said anything about you, Connie, or anything in that matter.

"Chill, it looks like you're about to shit yourself" said someone laughing to the right of you. You looked up to see a short Brunette man.

"MARCEL! Oh my God. It feels like months since I last saw you." you said as you exhaled in relief realizing that he wasn't Jean nor Connie. He took the seat at the table you were sitting at and tilted his head slightly at you.

"Well it has been months. The last time we got to talk more than five sentences to each other in person was when we moved into our dorms in like September." Marcel started to laugh even harder while biting into the bagel in his right hand, the cream cheese accidentally getting on his lip. He reached up to his lips with two fingers before pushing the excess cream cheese fully into his mouth.

The sight in front you made all the memories from last night flood to your brain. The memories of Connie's fingers lodged in your mouth making you taste your wetness while staring down at you with a satisfied look on his face. Your entire face turned to a pinkish red as you stared at Marcel.

"Is something wrong? You don't look so good." Marcel observed, furrowing his eyebrows to examine your reddened cheeks and sweat collecting on your forehead.

"Something's up. Talk to me." He said leaning back into the chair before taking another bite.

You pursed your lips together, scared of how he might react to the story of your time with Connie at the party. You bit at your lips before opening your mouth to say something.

"I-" you started, choking on your words due to embarrassment. "I might've or might not have gotten with someone last night..."

"No way. Wait like. When you say 'gotten with' do you mean like makeout or?" Marcel said as his innocent looking eyes stared down at the table, running his fingers on the edges like a child.

"Well... um" you looked down at your feet. You rubbed your shoes together, fidgeting with the cuticles in your finger nails.

You took a deep breathe before telling him the story of the twisted version of Spin the Bottle and the many events following right after it. His face sank as you continued to surprise him as the story moved along. He looked away from you as you talked, trying to process the words escaping your mouth.

"So your telling me. You fucked THE Connie Springer?" he said looking you dead in the eye.

'Why did Marcel refer to him as "the" Connie Springer' you thought to yourself.

"Is that a bad thing?" you said, second guessing your sinful actions the night before.

"Um. Well... No, I don't think so," he said, forcing a smile on his face as he looked at you. You thought to yourself about the two possible conclusions for Marcel's response. One: Connie was somehow a psychopathic murderer. Or two: He has had a past of being known as a fuckboy. The second scenario seemed more realistic to you and upon realizing this, the oxygen in the air suddenly became thin. 

You had realized you were starting to develop a crush on Connie and thinking about how he had possibly messed with other girls in his past made your skin crawl. But yet again, you were playing a game of spin the bottle while the two of you were extremely drunk. 

And as you convinced yourself you didn't actually like Connie and that you were just horny, three familiar figures walked towards you, one belonging to a girl and the others belonging to boys. 

"OH MY GOD!" the girl figure spotted you, running over to you before tackling you to the floor giving you a hug. "I haven't been able to talk to you about yesterday. I didn't want to wake you since you looked so cozy in Connie's sweatshirt." Sasha exclaimed as she nuzzled her head in the crook of your neck. You blushed as you made out the other two bodies standing right behind Sasha.

Jean and Connie greeted Marcel with open arms before your best friend left to head to his next class. You reached out your hand trying to stop Marcel from leaving your side, but it was too late. Sasha grabbed your hand pulling you back up onto your already swollen legs. You glanced up at Connie for a brief second before staring back down at your feet. You could feel his cold, yet warm hazel eyes on you as he examined your habits and actions. Connie had never seen you this shy before. 

You stared at his legs which were covered in his black ripped jeans, his kneecaps slightly peeking through the tears in the denim. You looked to the right to see Jean standing next to him who had thrown on a black crew neck and sweatpants with Sasha's bookbag on his back. 

There was a rather awkward pause between the four of you. The distant chatters of other students filled the space between you.

"So, wanna grab some chicken wings or something, I'm starving" Sasha broke the silence pointing towards the cafeteria.

"Sasha, why did I guess you were going to complain about being hungry first." Connie sighed as he buried his hands into his pockets letting his head fly back so it was facing the sky. He pivoted his feet before letting his head drop back down to its normal position while making small steps towards the cafeteria.

You walked next to Jean far behind Sasha and Connie who had already picked a fight with one another. Jean glanced at you time from time as you walked several yards to get to the place Sasha wanted to eat at. 

"Sooo." Jean said quietly to you, making sure no one could hear other than you. "What's going on with Connie? I thought you guys did IT?" He smirked at you while leaning closer to you.

You rolled your eyes slightly, closing them shortly after. You gathered your thoughts and let out a long and loud sigh. 

"I don't know Jean. We were all drunk, I don't know if he even wants me like that anymore, plus I was the one who had to initiate any of the stuff we did last night." you said putting your hand up to your forehead which started throbbing from pain. Jean's eyes floated over to yours with his eyebrows raised to show that he was shocked.

"That's odd, whenever he does hookup with someone, he's usually the one to initiate it. I don't know, Y/N. He's been acting slightly different since yesterday. I don't think it has anything to do with you, but something has definitely changed." 

You caught Connie staring at you while you were engaged in a deep conversation with Jean. 

"Shoot. I have to eat quickly or else I'm going to miss my French exam" you stopped in the middle of the cafeteria slapping your forehead. 

"I can walk you over" Connie lowered his head as he spoke to you. "We can eat on the way over there if you want? You have Professor Ral right?" 

"Yeah, that woman literally complains about her fiance, Orou, more than she actually teaches us" you laughed while you continued to shyly stare at your grey slip on vans. You tuck some of your hair behind your ear before grabbing the food near the buffet and staring at Connie's honey colored eyes once more.

"Come on, let's go" he said grabbing your forearm lightly pulling you to instruct you to follow him. You looked back at Sasha who already was whispering into Jean's ear about the two of you.

"So," Connie said while taking a bite out of his cheeseburger, walking at an easy pace right next to you. "Did you get home alright last night?" 

You didn't have an answer for him because deep down you didn't remember a single thing after falling asleep on the couch with him. You forced a lie out of your mouth to satisfy his question.

"Yeah, I was fine. Eren got me and Sasha halfway home before we walked the rest of the way. Oh speaking of which, I have your sweat-"

"Keep it, I don't need it," he interrupted as he sunk his teeth deeper into his burger. "It looked better on you anyways."

You looked down at your food trying to hide the blush taking over your face. You grabbed at some of the french fries you picked up and placed them softly into your mouth.

"Don't try and hide your face from me. I know your blushing. It's so fucking obvious, but its not something to be embarrassed about. I find it lowkey adorable." He said smirking as he dragged his cold fingers on your cheek bones, pushing more of your hair out of your face. 

'Maybe he wasn't the player Jean and Marcel played him out to be' you assured yourself as you looked at his beautifully sculpted face. 

"No response? Darn, I'd expect you to be as loud around me now as you were last night" he smirked at you. The realization hit you of what he just said outloud in front of other people. You choked on your fries a little bit, gasping for air. 

"Goddamn it, Connie. Couldn't you tell we are in the middle of the common area in fucking college?!" you quietly scolded him as you got the air back to your lungs.

"So? You're telling me that there isn't a single person here who hasn't had sex. It's completely normal. It's the reason you are here right now." Connie said.

"Gross," you spat back at Connie, letting a giggle escape your lips. His teeth peered from underneath his lips for the first time into a genuine smile. His hands lifted the last of his burger to his mouth before throwing the wrap in the nearest garbage can. 

"Quit staring at me and get to your French Exam." Connie instructed you as you scurried to finish your food and head towards the brick building behind him. You turned back to wave at him giving him a small smile before jogging the rest of the way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Your daily classes finally ended. You opened your door to your dorm before face planting on your bed. You moved your body so your back laid down on the bed looking up at your popcorn ceilings. You tilted your head to face to Sasha's bed. Empty.

'Probably at Niccolo's' you thought to yourself before shifting your body to face the wall next to your bed. You grabbed your phone which was already vibrating in your pocket from the notifications from your socials. You picked it up, squinting your eyes when the bright light from your lock screen hit your face. You spent five minutes sliding your finger endlessly up the glass screen of your phone, looking at the photos of your high school friends having the time of their lives at concerts without you. You scrunched your face from jealousy before unliking the picture and scrolling some more. A photo from Sasha's page came up on your timeline. It was a selfie of Jean with Sasha and Niccolo passed out in the background, drooling on each other. 

You clicked the image and the tags came up for Jean's account and Niccolo's. 

'Jeanyboy' read his username as you clicked on it. He had around one thousand followers with a profile picture of himself in the mirror, covering his face with his phone. You scrolled through his feed curious to see the kind of person he put himself on the internet as. He only had a couple posts and mostly all of them are of him and a girl with a black pixie cut with a scar of the side of her cheek. She was probably the girl Jean was talking about the night of the party. 

After continuous swiping and scrolling you found a photo of him, Sasha, and someone who you made out to be Connie. In the photo, Connie had on a black beanie and had nails painted black covering his face from the camera. The photo seemed like it had to have been from the summer of senior year of highschool. The caption of the photo said 'meat' which your guess Jean's way of mimicking Sasha. 

You clicked on Connie's face before revealing his username. You hesitated. You didn't want to open his page and seeing him half naked with some other girl. 

"Relax Y/N. You're not dating him. You shouldn't worry about the stuff he posts." you said to yourself before pressing on the tag and immediately releasing your thumb. 

His page completely loaded and revealed the username 'cspringer' at the top of the screen. His profile pic was Sasha passed out on a table somewhere with a half eaten potato in her hand. You wondered how drunk she must've been to eat a raw potato. You rolled your eyes lightly, letting a small smile form on your face before continuing to look at his photos. His page was littered with nicely edited photos of himself and his friends. There was one particular photo that caught your attention. In the photo, Connie posed outside in the dark of the night. he wore a collared white shirt with a black crew neck over it. On his legs, he wore loose black jeans and black boots. He was in a squatting position, his arms rested on his knees which his hands dangled exposing the slight veins in his hands. The top of his head was covered in the same black beanie in the photo on Jean's account from last summer.

You zoomed in on his face to see the stud in his nose glistening from the flash of camera. His honey hazel eyes making eye contact with the camera giving you flashbacks to the moments you were forced into deep eye contact with him the night of the party. Butterflies took over your stomach again as a wave of flashbacks hit you once more.

As you attempted to zoom in closer, you accidentally double tapped your screen, making a giant red heart show up on your screen before disappearing again.

"Fuck." you gasped as you sat up looking down at your phone hurrying to unlike it, hoping Connie wouldn't see you were stalking. You threw your phone to the other side of your bed, tucking your knees up to your chest, anxiously. At that moment, you wanted to throw your whole phone away. If you ever saw Connie again, how were you going to tell him about how you accidentally stalked his page. 

Your phone began to dim from the automatic turn off. Then suddenly, you heard a loud ping coming from your phone. Your heart was racing out of your chest from embarrassment and stress with your hand practically glued to your mouth. You picked up your phone rushing to see what the notification was from. As you turned on your phone, your stomach and heart sank even lower than before.

'Cspringer has requested to follow you.' 

You hand slapped around your mouth once more, not knowing what to do. You ran to the sink in your bathroom, slapping your face with water dramatically trying to calm yourself down. 

"Why are you so stupid" you yelled at your reflection in the mirror. "He's going to think we are a creepy stalker or something who's madly in love with him. FUCK." 

You turned off the faucet and sat staring down at the "accept" and "decline" buttons on your phone next to Connie's name. You didn't post much on your socials so you weren't embarrassed about the content on your page, but for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to press the accept button.

You closed your eyes tightly and forced your finger down to the glass before bringing it back up.

'Cspringer is now following you. Want to follow them back?' said the screen. Without hesitation, you followed him back completing the mutual. Your heart had settled down a bit after you turned off your phone and took deep breathes as your back hit your bed once again. 

Your phone lit up again suddenly, filling the dark room with a white light that shot up at the ceiling. 

'Hey stalker' said the notification.

"Fuck, it's from Connie" you said.

You opened your phone to respond back to him shortly after.

You: 'So what if I was stalking? It's a compliment' 

Connie: 'I never said I was complaining, Y/N, I was just wondering why you were looking at my page?' 

You: 'honestly, I don't have a solid answer for that. I have no idea.'

Connie: 'Aww does someone have a crush?!'

You felt yourself heating up in your face while reading that single text from him.

You: 'Aren't you the one who dm'ed me? Seems like fan activity.'

You felt yourself giggling while reading the messages the two of you were sending back and forth to each other. You caught yourself smiling and forced yourself to calm down and not get too attached to him. 

Connie: 'I would say something about you at Eren's, but I'm going to be nice and spare you just this once'

You: 'Spare me from what? Your obnoxious ass can't do shit:)'

Connie: 'You're going to hope you hadn't said that when I see you tomorrow'

The heat on your face felt like lava burning at your face from embarrassment and excitement. You silently screamed as you typed back to him.

You: 'Tomorrow?'

Connie: 'Yeah wait, let me facetime you real quick.'

You weren't ready to facetime him. You were a mess. Hours and hours of classes, running only on caffeine and the french fries you picked up at lunch, made you extremely warn out. The phone began to vibrate in your hand signaling that someone had requested to call you. The big words "CONNIE" were written across the top of the screen with a red and green circle at the bottom of your screen.

"Fuck it." you clicked the green button before the camera opened to Connie laying in his bed shirtless, only able to see the upper half of his chest. A gold cross necklace laid loosely around his neck. His hair was messed up from sleeping shortly before.

"Hey" he said in a sleepy voice rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"You look like you just woke up. You okay?" you giggled, making fun of his messy hair.

"Shut up. I just wanted to call you to explain the details for tomorrow. I thought Sasha already told you about it, but I guess her ass forgot to tell you. Figures." He said groaning in a sleepy voice that made your skin crawl, trying to wake himself up a bit before staring at his phone.

"Why tomorrow? What's up with that?" You asked as you grabbed your phone as you walked your way over to the lamp in your room, turning it on so he could see you.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but knowing Sasha, she would've accidentally told you anyways, but... We were going to go to this really nice restaurant down the road from campus." He said, repositioning himself so he laid on his side exposing his biceps.

"We?" your eyebrows furrowed looking at Connie's image on your phone. 

"Yeah, WE... You, me, Sasha, Niccolo, Jean, and Mikasa" said Connie slightly rolling his eyes when he let the words 'Mikasa' roll off his tongue.

"Mikasa? Who are they?"

"Well that's a great question. She's the girl that Jean kept rambling on about when you first met the two of us. She constantly switches up on Jean and leaves him to hookup with Eren and then come back two days later knocking at Jean's door. Jean, being the idiot that he is, falls for it every time. If you asked that same question to Jean, 'who is Mikasa?' his answer would be completely different. I don't trust her. Like she seems like a really nice person, but she doesn't have her goals set on who she likes. The girl has caused so much pain for Jean." Connie kept talking on and on about how he was worried for Jean's mental health over the girl which was quite adorable in your opinion. 

So she was the girl on Jean's page.

"But anyways, she's coming tomorrow because Jean said he couldn't find any other date which I think is bullshit." he scoffed before exhaling into a slight laugh smirking at the screen, looking at you listening intently to what he had to say.

"Wait what about me? I don't have a date. We are supposed to have dates right?" you asked him with a completely oblivious look on your face.

"No, dates aren't required, but you could keep me company instead since we'll be third wheeling the entire time. And trust me, I'll be the best date you'll ever have," Connie's mouth made the same smirking expression he had on his face just like the last time you saw him. 

You had realized how charming he actually was. His smile that he gave you from time to time, the smirk on his face when he knew you were embarrassed, and the constant teasing that he knew you loved all made you squirm inside. 

"Oh shit, Jean's back. Can you dm me your number so I can stop texting you on this dumb fucking app, k? Okay, great. Bye stupid." he said quickly before hanging up. Jean's voice was muffled in the back before it got cut off by the beep of the call ending. As your text conversation popped back up on your phone, you typed in your phone number, quickly sending it. You bit at the inside of your cheek waiting for him to text you or just simply respond.

Unknown Number: 'Okay here's the info for tomorrow night. Just wear a dress or something nice and I think you'll be fine.'

Underneath the text was a map that directed you to the restaurant that wasn't even a mile away. You jumped lightly up and down on your bed in excitement to see him tomorrow.

You: 'KK. See you tomorrow:)'

Connie: 'Yeah, you too i guess;)'

God, Y/N. What have you gotten yourself into.

-

-

The following day. Sasha never came home last night from Niccolo's house. You'd assumed she spent the night doing things you didn't want to begin to think about. Opening up your eyes to the bright light out your window was quite refreshing as the pain of your hangover finally subsided. You stretched your arms over your head before you heard cracks in your back. You rolled out of bed and looked at your phone. It was 2 pm. You didn't have classes that day so you were able to catch up on your sleep which you so desperately needed. You made your way down the staircase of your dormitory building and walked to the Coffee House across the street. You sat there for a couple hours on your laptop writing your essays for your classes that were due the following week. 

Four O'clock hit. You scurried home, excited to get ready for tonight. You rummaged through your closet and luggage of clothes and unnecessary objects you had taken with you to college. You grabbed a hold of a two piece dress that caught your eye.It was silky (f/c) with a thigh slit that made it easier for leg movement. You put on the two pieces on your body which complemented your body type, beautiful as ever. You stood in the mirror fixing your dress so it was less revealing than it was supposed to be. You fixed your hair to make it the way you wanted it to look before grabbing your phone and keys.

The door flung open and Sasha ran inside, grabbing the nearest dress and shoes and rushing to fix her makeup, not even acknowledging you at all. You stopped in your tracks studying Sasha's fast movements to get the dress on. Once she had finished rushing, she turned to you before grabbing your hand and running back towards the door.

"We're going to miss the Uber hurry!" Sasha screamed as she dashed down the stairway towards the front of the building. Niccolo stood outside a black car, talking to the person in front, stalling him while we rushed inside the back of the car.

Sasha gave the driver the address and location of the restaurant before looking at you.

"What?!" she asked genuinely as you admired her in awe. She had managed to get ready in under two minutes and she was acting like that was normal to someone like you.

It only took three minutes to arrive at our destination. The car stopped suddenly, idling in front of a city-like street. 

"I can't drive farther than this," said the man.

The three of you hopped out of the car to look down the road filled with restaurants and stores on either side with teenagers and college students all walking and mingling down the middle. You had spotted Jean from far away (it was hard to miss him with his height). He wore a white button down with black pants like he had on at Eren's, only this time he had buttoned his shirt completely. The girl next to him from the photos wore a tiny black dress with a silver chain around her neck. She hugged at Jean's arm, making her look like an ant next to the giant of a man. She didn't really seem to want to be there as she looked around at everyone but Jean. You now understood what Connie had complained to you about on the phone last night. She wasn't interested in anything and just stood there.

Right behind the two of them, Connie stood hunched over, looking down at his phone. He wore something similar to what Jean wore, but with light pink tie around his neck. You had noticed he put on black nail polish like the one you saw in his photos online. He lifted his head to see you standing in front of him. He scanned you up and down as he noticed how your dress made your body look flawlessly beautiful and how your hair shaped your face so nicely. For the first time in your life, you caught a glimpse of the slightest blush on Connie's pale face.

He stared at the work of art in front of him for at least a minute before snapping out of his trance to greet you with a hug. The hug felt more than friendly. He rubbed down your back with his hand which allowed you to feel the outline of his rings pressing against the your bare skin in the opening at the back of your dress. 

You felt chills going everywhere across your body as he whispered compliments in your ears before pulling away to hug Sasha. The girl that Jean brought with him came over to greet Sasha as well. Breaking the hug, she looked over to you with a small smile on her face. She hugged you, filling your nostrils with her strong perfume which smelled of wild cherries and vanilla. She really did seem like a nice girl. She was confident and seemed like she could throw a punch she really needed to making her even more intimidating than before.

The waiter came outside to grab the six of you to the table in the back. You sat down next to Connie who had already started to chug the wine that sat in front of his chair.

"Connie!" Sasha yelled across the table.

"What?! A man can't loosen up a bit?" Connie yelled back at her before Jean pushed Connie back into his chair telling him to stop. Jean was one of the most mature people out of the group by far. The stories of Jean in high school that Sasha used to tell you about made you second guess if the Jean that stood in front of you was same person that Sasha told you about. 

A wild conversation spread across the table about high school memories and the first couple months in College. Connie told you stories about the times Sasha got caught sneaking food into every single one of her classes Freshman year of high school and got her suspended for five days. Sasha's face grew red while yelling at Connie to quit talking about it. Connie's hands brushed by your thigh dozens of times while talking, making your heart skip a beat. 

Your elbows grazed Jean's and Connie's who sat on either side of you. Mikasa engaged in a conversation with Jean for the first time of the night and Niccolo was showing Sasha something on his phone making her giggle loudly. You sat there feeling the rising tension between you and Connie. The two of you glanced at each other before looking back at something else in the room around you. You felt too embarrassed to make direct eye contact, but you craved it so badly. You wished Connie had grabbed your face right there and then with his hand and made you look straight in his eyes. No words were exchanged between you too, you sat rubbing your thighs together fidgeting with your phone. As you finished the glass of water in front of you, you excused yourself from the table to head to the bathroom to freshen up. 

You headed to the back of the restaurant and entered a single stalled bathroom. Locking the door behind you, you grabbed some makeup powder and dabbed it on the shinier parts of your face that had melted away the foundation you had put on hours ago. You stared at yourself, fixing your hair to make yourself look better than you did before. You almost felt ready to leave before you heard a slight knock at the door.

"Someone's in here, use the other one down the hall," you shouted to them so they could hear you, putting on some lip gloss on your puckered lips.

"It's Connie, let me in. I'm serious."


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me in," Connie said repeatedly banging on the door to let him in. You paused where you stood, the lip gloss wand still on your lips looking over to where the door stood. The silence in between knocks left your heat beating out of your chest as Connie wriggles the door knob.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you in." you shouted to Connie outside the door, opening it ajar so he could slide in without people getting suspicious. As he slid inside, his face was inches from yours before he took a step back and put both of his hands on the sink, letting his head drop to look at his feet.

"Why are you in here? There's literally another one down the hall." you said putting your lip gloss back into your handbag. 

Connie stood there for a couple seconds. Moving his mouth, but no words escaping. He pulled himself together and took a sharp inhale in before slowly walking towards you. As he inches closer to you, you take a couple steps back until your back suddenly hit the wall behind you. You had no where to run, the towering man in front of you was inches away from your body. He stopped just before his nose could touch yours. He looked you in the eyes, only breaking the eye contact to blink. He placed his entire arm on the wall behind you to help in lean in closer and corner you.

His mouth was millimeters from your ear and began to fan his hot breath on the side of your neck.

"I told you that you were going to pay for before. Don't think I forgot. Plus you keep teasing me, I hate that." he said smirking against your neck. You had frozen from the shire shock that all of this happening so quickly. His hot breath moved up your neck, making you gasp as his lips kissed the crook of your neck. 

"But, I'm not going to do anything to you yet don't worry" he said to you pulling his lips off your neck. You were shaking uncontrollably, choking on your words as he looked down at your lips. He leaned forward giving you a deep kiss before pulling away. Your lips tried to follow his as he moved away, but it was no use. He was smirking like he always was when he knew he had you under his spell. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped farther away from you to look at you, the shaking mess before him.

"I like you better without the dress to be honest, although it does make you look stunning."

This man's words shook you to your core. The way he was so bold to say anything that came to your mind made you lose it. You couldn't stand being teased and toyed with especially by Connie. His smirk, his charm, his words, his eyes. Everything about him made your knees weak to the point of collapse. 

Connie's bold words and actions had already made a pulse down between your thighs throb harder than ever before. You wanted to smack your lips with his in a deep passionate kiss once again, but if he's going to act hard to get, there's no hope. 

"Later." he pointing as your shaky legs.

"What?" you asked him trying to calm yourself. You attempted to squeeze your thighs together to stop the involuntary shaking.

"I'll help you out with that later." He grinned while grabbing the door and swinging it open, leaving so that everyone in the restaurant could see he was in there with you. You scurried behind him to sit at the table quickly, avoiding any questions about what happened in the stall.

The food had arrived while you two were in the room together. You had ordered your favorite Italian dish that you always used ate when you were younger. Jean ordered an omelet for whatever reason and when someone asked him, he said, "Why is it so weird to eat omelets for dinner! Let me live, God." The entire table was fixated on their food, taking spoonfuls of the delicious entrees in front of them. But as you ate, the only thing you would think about was those words. Those words that Connie rolled off his tongue so easily and seductively. 

Jean had noticed the tension between the two of you, but kept his mouth shut in hopes that it would get figured out on its own. The food on your plate disappeared into your mouth and down into your stomach before placing your fork down to show that you were done. You were the last one to finish since you were daydreaming the entire time.

"Y/N. Hello?" Sasha said, waving a hand in front of your face to snap you back out of your own thoughts. "Come on, we paid the bill. Let's get out of here quick. We're going back to Jean's."

You stood up clueless to the stuff going on. You nodded and followed Sasha out of the restaurant to meet back up to where her boyfriend and the others were waiting. You felt Connie's eyes watch you like a predator watching its prey in the wild, seeing your actions and emotions to determine when he should make a move. A chill ran up your spine as Connie emerged from behind you to slightly push your back to lead you back to his and Jean's dorm along with everyone else.

The dorm consisted of three rooms: the middle room which had a kitchen, TV, and couch; Jean's bedroom where he slept; and Connie's bedroom. Jean crashed on the couch letting his long legs dangle off the sides since he couldn't fully fit. Mikasa had left early due to "family issues" so it was just the five of you in the same room. Jean had turned on the TV to watch some show about giant humanoid creatures who feed off humans. The whole concept of the show was a little confusing to the five of you as you watched from afar.

"Hey, what do you think it would be like to live in that kind of world?" Jean asked himself deep in thought as he watched the characters on his screen die before his eyes. The show had caught all of our attention as we sat and binge watched at least ten episodes of it before Sasha passed out in Niccolo's arms.

"Guys, I have work in the morning so I'm going to leave and carry Sasha back to her dorm. See you guys around and thanks for inviting me," Niccolo said, grabbing Sasha under her knees and her back to hoist her up in his arms before leaving the dorm.

The air grew thick, full of sexual tension between you and Connie which made Jean a little uncomfortable to say the least. He had to sit in a room where the you and Connie both wanted each other so bad and Jean decided to help you guys out a bit.

"Um, I'm going to my room to, um. To-." Jean said backing into his room before closing the door, not finishing his sentence. You could hear the springs of his mattress as he jumped onto the bed in the other room, passing out on his bed.

Oh no. Connie had the perfect opportunity to take action.

"So," he said, suddenly pushing himself up to a standing position, towering way above you who laid on the couch. "What am I going to do with you."

He grabbed your face with his hands to make you look up at him before leaning down to kiss you. The clashing of saliva between you made moisture sounds that Jean could hear in the other room.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT HERE, AT LEAST PUT ON MUSIC OR SOMETHING!" screamed Jean in the other room. Connie looked at the door to Jean's room before rolling his eyes and helped you up to your feet, locking his lips onto yours once again. He walked over near his room, still deeply engaged in the french kissing. His tongue made his way farther into your mouth exploring every nook in your mouth. 

The two of you finally made it into Connie's room, where he immediately locked the door behind him. You had began fidgeting with his tie around his neck pulling at it to deepen the kiss even more. You started to unravel the pink material around his neck throwing it on the floor next to him. He laid your back onto the bed, pushing his body onto yours, shoving his tongue more into your mouth. He broke off the kiss catching his breath. The two of you were breathing heavily, staring at each others pupils, admiring each others beauty. 

He suddenly laid on the bed next to you, swinging you up on top of him. This was a new view since you had never been on top of him before. You legs straddled his abs in a sitting position looking down at the sight in front of you. His short silver locks of hair seemed to fall onto the bed making it easier to admire every aspect of his face. He held your waist with his veiny hands bringing your body closer to his. He slid a finger up the opening of your dress at the bottom to feel you through your panties. The wetness had soaked through your underwear and gotten onto Connie's finger, who immediately licked them clean. 

"Can I try something on you?" Connie said looking up on you. You nodded whimpering as his hands rubbed your ass as you straddled him. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up bringing your body closer to his face. He ripped off your panties not caring that he broke it and rolled your dress up to your sex was more accessible to him.

"Ride my face." He said, staring dead in your eyes. You were hesitant as you usually are. "That wasn't a question, Y/N." he growled at you while you sat there like a deer in the headlights. You regained your thoughts and obeyed him, lifting your ass off his chest and slowly lowering your heat over his face. 

You gasped as you felt his tongue hit your bundle of nerves at the top ever so slightly. You pulled back up, scared and embarrassed until Connie grabbed your waist and brought straight back down with no mercy at all. His tongue going crazy around your most sensitive spots. 

"Oh God-" you moaned not even thirty seconds in as he sucked on your clit sending shock waves around your entire body, making you feel like your floating. He began to take off the top of your dress expertly revealing your breasts for him to grab. The sound of sucking, moisture, and moans filled the entire room as you continued to ride his face. Connie straightened his tongue out giving you the opportunity to take control and rub your clit on it, moving up and down his face. Your hand wrapped around your mouth as you couldn't handle it any longer. You could feel the climax of your pure bliss coming soon and you couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Connie- I'm going to-" you moaned loudly, not caring if Jean was probably trying to sleep in the other room. 

"Not yet." Connie said, retracting his tongue back into his mouth and moving your sex off his face. The displeased look on your face made whimpers escape your lips looking at him like some kind of sad puppy. 

"I never said I wouldn't let you come, you just need to wait for it." Connie said putting a finger to your lips shushing you before laying you back onto the bed. He trailed his finger down your stomach and down to your head before gently rubbing at your clit making you whimper loudly. You slid a finger in slowly, bending his fingers to hit your g spot, making your eyes roll back. Your back arched as he added fingers inside you, all bending and kneading at your g-spot, nearing your climax. Tears streamed across your eyes as you cried out from the pleasure. 

Once again, right before you could reach euphoria, Connie toyed with you some more.

"Ple-ase. I can't take- much more-" you swallowed your words pants heavily as Connie smiled as you were driven to the point of insanity below him. 

"You're going to wait for me." He said unzipping his pants, revealing his length at full. You could see it twitch as he moved your bottom to the edge of the bed with your legs dangling off. He stood up right in front of your entrance. 

Connie expertly moved both you legs over his shoulders before slowly entering you. He saw you grab at your mouth as you held in tears in your eye sockets. He made his way halfway in before ramming you fully with his cock. A yelp from the pain left your mouth as you squeezed at the bed sheets next to you. Connie once again teased you, pulling out of you. You tapped the tip of his manhood on your bundle of nerves creating a whirlpool of butterflies in your stomach. He then fully impaled you again, causing you to moan curses. 

He started pounding into you slowly, then picked up the pace staring down at your breasts that were bouncing up and down with every stroke he made. 

"You're so fucking hot. Fuck," Connie groaned spanking the side of your thigh before reaching to squeeze at your right breast. The pleasure your received all at once was enough to drive you off the deep end. Your whole body became limp, unable to do anything. Your eyes turned black as he rammed into your cervix, making the pit of your stomach twist finally nearing your pure bliss. You eyes shot open as waves and pleasure shot like fireworks over your entire body, your thighs shaking through the climax. Your back disconnected from the mattress below you and you moaned Connie's name over and over again, squeezing the sheets below you with everything you had. 

Following your climax, Connie too took a couple last strokes inside you before pulling out and shooting his seed all over your stomach and breasts, growling your name as he squeezed his eyes closed. You both stayed where you were, out of breath trying to catch your breath. Connie's back hit the bed right next to you staring up at the ceiling before making eye contact with you. He was amazed with how well you behaved with him. He pulled his pants back on and headed to the bathroom returning shortly after with a towel to wipe off the mess he made on you. He gave you some warm clothes to put on which were some of his large men's sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. 

Connie watched as your eyes drifted shut while cuddling on his bed. He came up on the other side of it and laid in bed right next to you spooning you to warm up your arms that were exposed to the air conditioning in his dorm. You knew you wouldn't be able to come back to your dorm this late at night and not in your condition so you fell asleep snuggled in Connie's arms never letting him go.


	6. Chapter 6

Your body woke up the following morning. The cool breeze from the AC nipping at your skin ever so slightly. The smells of food cooking in the room next door was enough to get you to open your eyes. Connie laid in front of you, wrapping both his arms around you with nothing but black sweatpants on. His abs and chest rising and sunk with every breath he took. His eyeliner was smeared down his face, forgetting to take it off the night before. You inched your body closer to him, making him turn in him sleep, hugging you tighter.

You moved your hand up to his face, petting the soft hairs on the top of his head and rubbing the side of his cheek with your thumb, back and forth. He shifted in his sleep, groaning loudly before blinking his eyes slightly open. He looked at your face, admiring the sleeping beauty before him. He made a small sigh before giving you a kiss on your forehead bringing your head close to his chest.

"Good morning, stupid" he said in an extremely deep voice, probably because he was still tired from the night before. The two of you laid there, cuddling. From time to time, Connie would look down at you before giving you more forehead kisses while rubbing your back, trying to warm you up from the morning breeze.

You heard the cracking and sizzling of bacon outside Connie's room. The pleasant odor danced through your nose, making your stomach growl. Once Connie had heard the noises coming from your lower stomach, he stretched his arms, making visible every muscle in his upper torso. He hopped out of bed, his back faced to you. The muscles of his back flexed as he rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen them. He turned back around to face you, still in his bed under the blankets.

"Come on, Jean's cooking breakfast." Connie said with a smile on his face. You lifted the blanket, revealing your legs covered in his sweatpants which were way too big for you. You tried to stand up before toppling over, catching your body with the nightstand right next to the bed. Connie helped you back up to your feet and let you get used to the pain in your legs before starting to walk again.

Connie messed your legs bad last night so it would be obvious to Jean what you two did to each other, which he probably already knew since you were loud enough for the neighbors to hear. You walked through the door frame into the kitchen and Jean's eyes caught you stumbling over to the table near the couch.

"Someone got a little excited last night." Jean rolled his eyes over to Connie who grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator fulling a glass full of it before bringing it up to his mouth.

"Hm?" he said while chugging the juice. Jean looked over at Connie, raising an eyebrow before suggesting over to you.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Connie said swallowing the last drop of the orange liquid in his glass before placing it down in the sink. He turned to start walking to where you sat smiling over the fact that Jean had definitely heard everything last night. You felt bad for Jean, but you couldn't help, but laugh a little to ease the embarrassment you felt when Jean started talking to you.

"So how do you like your eggs cooked", Jean said trying to make the awkward tension go away. You sat looking at him before telling him he didn't need to cook for you. Jean looked away before making you food anyways.

Connie's foot kicked your leg lightly, getting your attention to look across the table. He smirked at you has he drifted his eyes over to Jean's tall figure to make fun of him who was already uncomfortable with third wheeling after hearing you moan extremely loud the night before.

"Jean, relax. You can look me in the eye. It's not like you didn't hear the same stuff at Eren's." Connie said lightheartedly to address the elephant in the room. Jean looked annoyed at Connie.

"No, Connie. You always do this. Remember the last time you brought a girl home? You did it on my fucking bed. I will never forget that." Jean said slapping his hands to the sides of his thighs before grabbing his food and sitting on the couch.

"Dude, that was Hitch's fault not mine. And I told you not to bring it up especially now." He said using his eyes to suggest to you sitting listening in on the bickering.

Hitch?

"Sorry, dude. Just next time put on music like I fucking said last night dibshit." Jean laid down on the couch turning on the TV to watch the soccer game. You honestly felt bad for Jean, but yet again you had no control over Connie last night. Every action the two of you did was completely Connie's doing. But that wasn't the issue now. You had to figure out who this Hitch girl was.

Connie avoided your eyes now. He lowered his head behind his phone trying to distract himself from the fact that Jean had exposed him in front of you. A slight anger came over you when you found out that he has done the very same thing he did to you last night to other girls. We weren't even in College very long so it must've been extremely recent under two months or so. You furrowed your eyebrows at him. He was determined to not make eye contact.

"She's my ex," Connie said suddenly. He read your mind as you came to several different conclusions to the girl Jean was talking about. He seemed down as he talked about her. His face dropping from his normal goofy smile to a slight frown.

"I didn't say-" you started to say to him.

"You didn't ask, but your eyes clearly did," he said looking up at your face with the same saddened expression. You could tell she meant something to him. You didn't want to pressure him to open up, but you also wanted to know about his current relationship with her.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to-" you tried to apologize for something you didn't even know why you were sorry for. You grabbed his hands trying to look into his eyes. He gave a sweet small smile, slight tears forming around his eyes.

He stood up to walk over to where Jean was sitting and reached out his hand to make a truce with Jean. You looked through your phone looking at your five missed calls from Sasha and Marcel.

Shit.

You quickly excused yourself telling Jean you were going to step outside the dorm for a second to call Marcel.

The phone rang. and rang. No answer.

"Shit." you said under your breath as you heard it go to voicemail. You scrolled through your contacts looking for Sasha's name before Marcel requested to call you.

"Y/N, where have you been?" Marcel pleaded. He seemed concerned since you never texted him last night like you usually do before you go to bed so he doesn't worry.

"I'm at someone's house right now. I slept over." you said off the top of your head. You could hear him sigh in relief that you hadn't been kidnapped or something.

"I was worried because your location on my phone said somewhere completely different from your dorm."

"Marcel, I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine don't stress about it any longer." you said to him trying to calm him down even more.

"Where are you though. I hear a bunch of male voices. You didn't stay over at the boy's dorm did you?" he questioned as you felt guilt rush over your body, struggling an answer out of your mouth.

"I- um-" you didn't want to be judged by your best friend since elementary school especially since he had warned you so many times about certain boys in college.

"It's fine Y/N if you did. As long as you aren't hurt." he said in response to your stuttering. You looked down at your feet which were throbbing from the pain of being rammed the night before.

"Yeah of course. I'm fine don't worry, Marcel," you lied as you rubbed the top of your head while you cringed at the lies coming from your lips.

"Oh and while your there say hi to Jean for me." he said right before hanging up, not giving you the chance to protest on your location.

"Shit." you said to yourself before reentering the room to see Connie sitting on the kitchen counter on his phone once again.

"What was that about?" asked Connie looking up at your face which looked like it had seen a ghost.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had to call someone." you said before sitting on the counter next to Connie.

Connie watched your dangling legs swinging back and forth in a rhythmic way. He put his hand on top of your hand. The cold of his black rings made the hairs on your arms raise. You placed your head of his shoulder looking down on his abs that were scrunched due to him hunching over.

Jean had finished watching his game before looking down at his phone and moving into his room. His back hit his bed sending his legs up before coming back down with gravity.

As soon as you got comfortable on Connie's shoulder, you got a text from Sasha.

Sasha: 'COME TO THE COFFEE HOUSE RIGHT NOW. I NEED TO SEE YOU QUICKLY AND YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE BY THE WAY.'

"Who's it from?" asked Connie, being nosy looking at your phone.

"Oh it's just Sasha she's asking me to come see her now." Connie groaned helping you off the counter holding you close to him. You looked up at him before landing a kiss on his lips.

"I promise I'll text you" you said heading for the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting this?" Connie said making your head turn to where his voice was coming from. On one of his fingers, he balanced the strap of your bra making you embarrassed. "You know what. I'll keep it so we have to see each other again so I can give it back."

He was smirking so much as he flung the bar onto his bed. You rolled your eyes before rushing out the door, yelling your goodbyes to Jean who probably wasn't even listening. The Coffee House wasn't even a couple buildings down so you were able to limp your way over.

Sasha spotted you from the inside and rushed outside to greet you with a hug. You hissed from the pain as she put all her weight on your fragile body.

"Oh sorry." She said stepping away from you before shoving a piece of muffin in her her hand into your mouth. "Come on! I saved us a seat."

"So why'd you text me so suddenly especially in all caps?" you chuckled, taking a sip of the water in front of you.

"Okay so. You know how I passed out last night. Well that was just our excuse to leave because like it got really boring. So when I made it home to our dorm, Jean texted me telling me about the stuff you were doing with Connie. Is that true? And I'm not going to judge you by the way." she said with her eyes filled with interest in the story.  
Your stomach did a whole backflip. Jean had told Sasha about the private things you did that night. You reassured yourself by saying that Sasha was the only other person who knew. Yeah that had to be right.

"Wait, I recognize that shirt. That's his right, isn't it? I KNEW IT!" she said loudly before covering her mouth, apologizing to the barista working behind the counter and other costumers in the coffee shop.

"Sasha keep it down," you said, putting a finger up to her mouth, leaning in closer to whisper something to her.

"Yeah, I guess we did some things, but I hardly remember how we got to that point."

Sasha looked at you with a pout on her face.

"If you're worried about Connie, I can reassure you he's a nice guy really deep down. He likes messing with people, but that's how he shows his I promise you. His ex didn't get that message and thought he hated her resulting in a breakup that Connie never saw coming." she said sipping her coffee looking over to paintings on the wall behind you.

So that's why Connie seemed so upset when Jean said her name. But does he still love her? If he does end up still having feelings for her, what then?  
Your head was about to explode from overthinking. You started to really like Connie and the way he made you feel just being with him.

The rest of the time you spent at the Coffee House, Sasha explained to you about the meal Niccolo made her for breakfast, her face blushing from the shire thought of the food.

You laughed with Sasha over silly stuff like how the baristas would mispronounce people's names. You really enjoyed your time with Sasha. She always kept you from overthinking and made you feel safe and relaxed while talking with her. The two of you strutted out of the coffee shop and back to your dorm for the first time in about 24 hours.

She hooked her phone up to her bluetooth speaker before playing some Ariana Grande singing into her fist pretending to hold some sort of microphone.

You had completely forgotten to check your phone like Connie had instructed you to after you met up with Sasha. While laughing at Sasha's clumsy self dancing around the room, you checked your text messages and there it was. A text from Connie.

Connie: 'This guy Porco rented out a mansion down the road for a couple days. I think he's hosting a party this weekend. Want to come?'

Another party already?

You made an expression to show how exhausted you were from the endless parties. You wanted to see him again though.

You: 'Do I have to go?'

Connie: 'Yes, you do. I'm getting Sasha to force you to go'

You: 'You are evil. You know that right'

Connie: 'Yeah I know, but you love it don't you'

You squirmed on your bed while reading that. The flirting between the two of you made your heart race making you smile in the process.

You: 'Fine, but no Spin the Bottle this time got it?'

Connie: 'Not even 7 minutes?'

You: 'No'

Connie: 'Fine, no spin the bottle. I promise'


	7. Chapter 7

The days crept by, day in and day out. The college classes and facetime calls with family members back home made the days unbearably slow. Every night, you texted with Connie a bit talking about your day and about the stupid shit Jean or Sasha got themselves into.

Saturday finally arrived. You woke up early that day cramming in your work assignments due on Monday before shutting your laptop and napping until a couple hours before the party. Sasha had spread the information about the party throughout college life hoping to make the party a rager. You didn't expect half as much from Sasha, she was a whore for parties, especially college ones.

Sasha woke you up from your nap shaking you back and forth to get you up. She was grinning from ear to ear. She had put on eyeshadow on one of her eyes and the other was bare. She had already started to get ready while you were dreaming about something with a rollercoaster theme park, something like that.

"COME ON! We don't want to be late like last time" Sasha said jumping up and down before blasting her music through the speaker on her nightstand.

You shoved a pillow over your face trying to tune her out, but it was no use. She forced your body out of bed to get ready with her making you frown as your body lost contact from the bed.

"Come on Y/N. I want you to look your best tonight. Please just slap some water on your face and get a dress on. And remember Connie's gonna be there so try to look decent at least," her lips turned into a smirk looking at your eyes light up when she said Connie's name. Your mind had completely drained the thoughts of Connie potentially being a fuckboy from your brain and planted hope for a relationship with him in the future. You were smiling, ear to ear, as you thought about seeing him tonight. You imagined him wearing a sweatshirt like he always does with a beanie on his head. You sighed, falling deeper into your daydream, zipping up the back of your mini skirt in the process.

You were wearing a black pencil skit and a top that sat over your chest perfectly. You had placed on eyeliner and a bit of mascara to top off your look.

Sasha threw on the same dress she had worn the other day with a different sweater. She was the definition of lazy, but he pulled it off so good.

Once again, Sasha dragged out of your dorm yelling down the hallway making one or two girls come outside to see where the loud noise was coming from. The two of you walked and skipped on the sidewalk to the large mansion at least four blocks down the road like Connie had said.

The house was massive. It had been closed off by a gate which covered the entirety of the lawn outside. Sasha made her way over to the front where a semi-tall brunette stood in front.

"Hey what's up, Porco" Sasha said punching his side. He wore a forest green crew neck which brought out the greeny hazel color of his irises in the setting sun. His hair was messily slicked back, a couple hairs dwindled on his forehead.

"Omg, Y/N is that you?" said Porco, squinting his eyes to try and see if he was daydreaming. "OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!"

Porco gave you a big hug while you snared a bit wondering how he knew you.

"Dude, do you not remember me? It's Galliard," he suggested to himself. You mouth turned into an 'O' shape before smiling, returning a hug back to him.

"The last time I saw you was like your sophomore year of highschool before I went off to college." he said rubbing the back of his head. He was your best friend's brother and it was a relief in your favor. You could trust him with anything and since he was hosting the party, the fear of something bad happening had rinsed from your mind.

"Where's Marcel?" He asked looking behind you and Sasha to see is he tagged behind. "I'll take a guess and say he's too busy studying then having a good time."

He seemed annoyed somehow at Marcel. You weren't one to barge in on people's personal lives especially since you wouldn't want someone doing the same thing to you so you left it alone.

"No, I'm here." said a voice across the street. The figure checked both ways before jogging over to the three of you. It was Marcel.

You were overjoyed to see him and hugged him tightly. Porco looked at the both of you. His lips snared at Marcel a bit.

"I'm actually surprised. I didn't expect this from you since you always were the better sibling." said Porco staring at what Marcel had thrown on to come to the party.

"Nah, you literally asked me to come and plus Y/N was going to be here and I wanted to hang with her since I never get to do that ever." Marcel was trying to lighten the mood by ignoring Porco's slight temper.

"Fine whatever, just follow me and I'll get you in safe and sound, k?" he said to every single one of us, opening up the gate to the white colored mansion with pillars on either side. You imagined how much money this must've taken to rent it out for one full night.

The bushes were trimmed in spiral patterns making it look more fancy than it already was. The party raged inside, the sounds of rap music blared in your ears as you followed Porco closer to the entrance.

"Have fun, fuckers" smirked Porco, pushing you and Marcel into the main room. You stared around the room, the lights flickering different colors. There were two floors: the main floor where all the people jumped and danced on top of each other and upstairs where people talked to each other and mingled.

It was a lot to take in at once, but once spotting the bar, you rushed over and took the freshly poured shot and sent the liquid down your throat. You hated the taste of alcohol, it made your throat and tongue burn. You felt your body loosen up a bit before meeting up with Sasha who had found someone to talk to. The girl seemed to be brunette, rather tall for a girl. She had short hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Her freckles were splattered all over her face making the brown of her eyes come out. She wore some sweatpants and and a crew neck sweatshirt with a gold chain peering through. She was the definition of lesbian and it suited her well. On her side, was the blonde girl who was with Eren at the other party. She acted like the girl's arm rest, looking up at the brunette.

"Ymir, stop it, you're going to mess up my hair" said the blonde girl who had interrupted the conversation between Ymir and Sasha. Ymir rolled her eyes and looked over to you with a confused look.

"What are you looking at?" Ymir said raising an eyebrow. Sasha's head followed Ymir's gaze.

You followed her voice to where the three girls stood in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I-" you stuttered looking down at your feet embarrassed.

"I'm just messing with you. You're potato girl's roommate right?" Ymir laughed.

"Potato girl? Well, um. If you're talking about Sasha then yeah. I-" you told the brunette before hearing a voice calling you from the hallway behind you.  
"Y/N, Pst!" It was Connie. His head peeled around the corner from the hallway staring at you giving you a head motion to say 'come here'.

"I'm sorry I need to-" you said to the three of them, pointing in the direction of where Connie hid. You looked at them before turning around and sprinting around the corner so they couldn't see you. You made a sharp turn and bumped into Connie's chest, smelling the same oceanic cologne that made your senses tingle.

"Slow down. No need to get all excited to see me." Connie chuckled holding you as you collided with his body, bringing you into a hug. The man wore a black button down with the top two buttons open to expose his collar bones.

"You're the one who called me over, baldy," you said boldly back to him. He gasped jokingly putting a mouth up to his mouth.

"I'll have you know that I do indeed have hair, stalker" he responded back to you with the same energy making you blush on the inside, squirming with excitement.

"Come on, Jean's playing beer pong in the other room, come be my partner." he said pulling you into the other room without giving you the option to protest. You had never played beer pong so you felt nervous that you would disappoint Connie. But yet again, it's just a stupid party game and you didn't think Connie would lose interest just because you suck at a game.

"Ok, me and Y/N against Jean and Reiner." said Connie rolling up his sleeves so he could get in the zone of the game. It felt unfair that you two were up against two tall men who were obviously skilled with their hands. You just accepted the fact that you and Connie were going to drink a lot of beer that night.

It was your turn finally. You took the tiny ping pong ball and positioned it right before making an over hand toss, making it land perfectly in the red solo cup across the table. Connie turned to you, yelling at the top of his lungs, raising his hand to give you a high five before hugging you. It felt good to be praised by Connie himself judging by the fact he always teases you.

You had some misses and had to chug a couple of beers, but you and Connie ended up clearing all the cups on Jean and Reiner's side.

"Who's next?!" Connie screamed at the crowd surrounding the table. He was pumped with adrenaline from the feeling of winning.

"We'll go." The voice came from a similar face. You had recognized her from the spin the bottle game. The girl with short ashy blonde hair that brought out her beautiful eye color. Next to her was a man with black hair cut in a bowl cut. He was around 5'10 and dressed like the typical high school nerd at a dance.

Connie's face turned purple once he saw the girl. You could see his leg shake as his eyes widened.

"Miss me, Connie?" said the girl, she smiled jokingly. She stepped up to where Jean was standing minutes ago. Jean looked at Connie with a terrified look on his face, not knowing what to do.

"Hitch." said Connie suddenly. His eyes filled with sadness. You felt like you were going to die from embarrassment while you stood in between them.

"Are you going to play the game or are you going to keep staring at me?" asked Hitch smirking at Connie while the kid with the bowl cut laughed behind her. She picked up the ping pong ball and shot her shot, making it into the cup in front of you, splashing the liquid inside on your dress. You gasped, leaving your mouth wide open from surprise. She was mad at Connie somehow and took it out on you.

"You know, we don't have to play." you said rushing away trying to hide the forming tears in your eyes. You found the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. You leaned your back against the wall letting your body slide to the floor to hug your knees in. You let the tears flow down your face as you thought about Connie's reaction to seeing her. You could tell that he still liked her with his eyes dilated staring upon her. 

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." you sniffled to yourself rubbing the tears that ruined the foundation on your face. There was a knock at the door suddenly, making you flinch.

"Go away Connie, I don't want to see you right now." you cried out to the knocking behind the door.

"It's Marcel. I saw you crying, are you okay?"

"Marcel, oh my god. I'm so glad it's you." you replied opening up the door to let him in. You wrapped your arms around him, soaking his shoulder with your tears.

"Hey, hey. I'm here, what's wrong?" Marcel asked you, rubbing your back giving you comfort.

"Connie's ex girlfriend is here and I'm scared that he's still in love with her. The way he looked at her broke my heart. I feel like he just used me to make her jealous. I might be overthinking, but it still stings my heart." you started crying harder into his arms.

"Hey, relax. I thought I warned you about boys you meet at parties." he said trying to calm you.

"Thank you, Marcel. Really. You're always there for me through it all. I really owe it to you-"

There was another knock at the door before ramming inside. It was Connie. He was looking all over for you after you stormed off.

"Y/N thank god. I thought you left-" he said in relief before getting cut off by Marcel.

"Connie, she doesn't want to talk to you now. She's a mess because of you."

"Marcel, it's fine. I can fight my own battles.

"No, it's not fine. He obviously still likes his ex and I'm not letting that slide. Anyone would be so lucky to date Y/N and you took advantage of that to make someone jealous." Marcel spat out and immediately covered his mouth afterwards, realizing he had said too much. Marcel had just admitted feelings for you leaving the air filled with endless tension.

"Marcel, I didn't know you felt that way-" you said to him.

"Forget it," he ran out of the bathroom before leaving the party. He had been your best friend since elementary school. You had never once thought about having feelings for him or him having feelings for you. Now looking back on it, it was so obvious. You had just broken someone's heart because someone else broke yours.

"Hey, hey." he grabbed your arm.

"No, Connie let go of me. Can't you see what just happened because of you. I'm going home." you slapped his arm off your wrist, bringing it closer to your face.

"Please, let me explain. This is a big misunderstanding. I had no idea Hitch was going to be here and I wasn't using you to make her jealous, I was just-"

"You were just what? You know what, Connie. It's guys like you that make me question if I even like the male gender. Fuck you." you teared up again, barging out of the bathroom. Everyone in the house saw you rush towards the door in tears, but you didn't care. And of course someone blocked your path, Jean.

"Woah, slow down. You're crying a river, who hurt you." he said, slowing you down to look at your face better.

You looked up at him, mascara running down your face. He took a look behind you to see Connie who was trying to make his way through the crowd to catch up to you.

"Oh shit." he said putting a hand up to his mouth before getting out of your way to let you past. You rushed past him with a light smile on your face thanking him for letting you go. As you kept running, Jean stopped Connie in his path who was chasing you to tell him that it wasn't a good time to try to talk to you. Jean was a good friend.

You opened your dorm room and shoved your face in the nearest pillow. You asked yourself a number of questions to why you were always second pick. Every single boy or girl you have fallen for, you were never good enough for them. You did nothing, but give them attention and love and the thanks you got was them leaving you for some other girl. It hurt because you had let your guard down around him, trusting him with every ounce of your body. You lifted your head and saw his red sweatshirt hanging on your desk chair. The break in your heart started to crack even more as more tears came over to you.

"Why am I crying over him? We weren't even dating! FUCK. Why Connie? Why do I like you so fucking much?" you cried out, not caring if your neighbors were sleeping. You put in headphones and put on your sad playlist. There was knocking at your door, but you didn't hear it through the blasting music making you wail in sadness.

You felt your phone vibrate against your thigh which was in your sweatpants that you had thrown on when you got home.

Connie: 'Please come outside. I really need to talk to you'

You snared your lips looking at the pitiful text from Connie.

You: 'If you're here to try to get in my pants again, go text Hitch, I'm sure she'd let you if you try'

Connie: 'Just come outside to the parking lot'

You rolled your eyes. You peered outside the window to see Connie standing outside in the light of the parking light. He waited, fidgeting with his phone trying to get an answer from you. You felt bad for leaving him out in the cold and perhaps he did have a solid explanation for what he had put you though, what then?

You: 'Fine. I'll be downstairs in a few.'

You grabbed a sweater and threw it on before heading outside to see him. You struggled to make eye contact. There were black smudge marks under your eyes from the running eyeliner.

"Hey." he flashed a quick smile at you shyly before turning back to a more serious face. "Listen, I-"

He stopped trying to gather his words for his next sentences. You had not looked at his face once upon coming outside. Your gaze focused right on your shoes and didn't move elsewhere.

"The night of the party at Eren's, Hitch was there playing spin the bottle as you probably noticed. And I- GOD WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL YOU THIS." he said turning his back to you, slapping his hand over his face.

"I don't have all night, Connie. Now or never." you said.

"Okay so the night of Eren's party, I had talked to Hitch a few minutes before I met which was why I looked a little down. She had came to me asking to get back together. She was drunk as hell so I know she didn't mean it. She had played me so hard when we were dating. She blamed me for the breakup saying I was mean to her. It took me months to get over her. And then I met you. You had given me hope to detach myself from my old relationship with Hitch. I had purposefully spun the bottle to land on you so Hitch would get the right idea and back off. She's a nice girl, but she can't make up her mind for the sake of herself. So I guess I did kind of use you, but when we were in the room alone together, I felt something I've never felt in my life before. I felt safe with you. You opened up to me even thought we had only known each other for a few hours."

"Connie, we were drunk. I didn't have control over what I said entirely." you interrupted him.

"Still. The moments I remember from that night still repeat over and over in my brain."

"So you're just in it for the sex? God, you are so unbelievable, Connie. You expect me to believe the bunch of bullshit coming out of your mouth right now. Like I- mph"

You were interrupted with a sudden kiss. You tried to fight against with your eyes wide open until you relaxed and kissed him back. The kiss wasn't filled with lust or anything like that, this was a kiss that really meant something to Connie. He pulled back looking down to you.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I really hope that kiss put into perspective on how much you mean to me. I won't push any farther. Please get some sleep and I'm sorry for the stress I put you through tonight." you smiled at you before turning around, disappearing into the dark of the night.

Little did you know, Marcel was on his way over to your house to apologize as well. He was too late as he caught sight of you and Connie kissing.

You are in deep shit.


	8. Chapter 8

You laid in your bed, awake from your thoughts filling your head to the point where you felt like exploding. You felt so conflicted with your feelings for Connie and how you felt about Marcel liking you. On one hand, you could forgive Connie, start dating him, and hope that he really meant what he said that night before leaving. But on the other hand, you could forgive him, and then he uses you for your body and leaves for Hitch once he gets bored. You couldn't figure out what to do by yourself. You wanted to text Marcel, but you knew he would have a biased answer due to his feelings for you. You could turn to Sasha, but she would make Connie seem like the best person in the world and sugar coat everything because he was her best friend. The only other solution was Jean. He helped you out that night, letting you get away from Connie. He seemed to be best answer for your problem.

"Tomorrow," you said to yourself, telling yourself to talk to him the next day somehow. You finally were able to doze off after clearing some burning questions in your head. Your dreams seem to carry on for an eternity. The same scene from the party played on repeat before you woke up suddenly with a gasp. You covered your mouth just incase if you accidentally woke up Sasha, but she wasn't there which wasn't surprising. Today was another party at Porco's since he wanted to make use of the house entirely. The thought didn't cross your mind to go again because of yesterday. You picked up your phone on your nightstand. You checked through your texts to see if anyone had contacted you about the events yesterday. You just remembered that you texted Marcel to ask him if he was okay after storming off. You clicked his contact to go to the text messages. 'Read 1:34 am.'

"Fuck. He never leaves me on open." you said to yourself. There was so much drama in your life right now. You were dealing with Hitch being a bitch to you, Connie who was either trying to date you genuinely or play you, and Marcel who was in love with you. Your breathing started to pick up heavily as you got extremely anxious. You quickly went to Jean's contact in your phone and began writing a paragraph on how stressed you were.

You: 'Jean, I don't know what to fucking do. Like I want to trust Connie because I really like him, but Hitch is giving me the impression that Connie will play me. And then Marcel, I feel like I just ruined our friendship. We had been friends for over 10 fucking years and now it's gone. Jean, I'm sorry I'm piling this all on top of you right now, but you're the only one who would be unbiased on this situation.'

You hit send. The blue bubble of words stay still for a couple minutes before a grey bubble with three little dots popped up, showing that Jean was typing. You waited impatiently tapping the side of your phone whilst chewing the inside of your cheek.

Jean: 'Hey, I hope you're doing fine. Connie came home rather late last night. After you left, there was no one to possibly hang out with so I headed home. I'd recommend distancing from Connie for a bit. He seems like he's conflicted with something right now that even I don't know about. Connie's a lighthearted guy, but there are some aspects to him that I could never explain. He used to be this very funny, open guy who was the dumbass of our friend group. But after Hitch, he seemed to close himself off a bit, letting only those he truly loved in on his secrets. I won't tell him you texted me because I want to keep your trust, but for the sake of both of you, please just distance from him for a day or two.'

Jean's text to you seemed to help put everything into perspective. You hadn't thought about Connie's secrets and other life events before you. When you overreacted and took the blame out on Connie for something Hitch did, you probably hurt Connie more than it hurt you.

Jean: 'You should come to the party tonight. I'll hang with you and my childhood best friend away from Connie. I need a break from him too. He's been acting extremely weird and it's hella annoying.'

You: 'Jean, I don't know. Are you sure Connie won't try anything or Hitch or Marcel?'

Jean: 'If anyone tries anything, I'll beat them up. Well not Hitch, she's a girl, but you get my point.'

You: 'Fine, just please don't tell Sasha I'm going, she'll snitch on me so quick.'

Jean: 'I'm already so far ahead of you:)'

Jean made you feel safe. Since the day he met you, he had no intentions of trying to get with you in any way. He reminded you of your old friendship with Marcel, which brought a tear to your eyes.

"Marcel, why? Why do you have to like the most shittiest person in the world?" you said sniffling over the grief of losing your best friend.

-

-

The time had come to sneak out of your dorm unnoticed so you could get into the party. You had put on some casual clothes that night since you no longer had anyone to impress other that yourself.

No boys. No Connie. No exes. Tonight, I'm going to focus on having fun with my friends.

Porco stood at the gate just like the night before. You eyed him and pleaded him not to tell Connie nor Marcel you came here tonight. He nodded his head before slicking his hair back again to keep his baby hairs still.

"You have my promise." he said winking at you making heat rise to your face before covering your cheeks and rushing inside to the back where Jean had promised to meet up with you. He also wore casual clothes. He wore college Champion sweatpants and a white sweatshirt which made his arms look less buff.

"Y/N! Oh my god. Hurry back here." Jean said to you signaling you to come into the room where him and a couple other people stood before closing the door behind you. He locked eyes with him for a second. You had noticed the hazel in eyes with slight specks of green and brown which made them look ethereal. Next to him was a rather tall man, around the same height as Jean, maybe taller. He had black hair that was split in a middle part. He wore an eye patch on his right eye with a scar running through it. The freckles on his face made him look less intimidating especially with the scar. He looked down at you with the biggest smile you've ever seen in your life.

"Oh, Y/N this is Marco, the friend I was telling you about." You stared up at him in awe of his beauty. Fuck why are they all so fucking attractive.

"Hey, Jean was just telling me about you a bit. Don't worry he didn't say anything bad I promise you." He said as he crossed his heart. He was overly sweet which made you wonder if this was an act or he genuinely was nice. You smiled at him shyly before eying the bar behind the two of them.

"Oh, I got you, stay here." said Jean following your gaze and rushing over to the bar leaving you and Marco alone together. You couldn't stop looking at his eyepatch, curious on how he got it.

"Oh, this? I got it long time ago it's a long story." he said reading your mind. You felt like you were called out for staring making you feel embarrassed. But then a second wind came over you and realized you had no intention to do anything with him.

"I have time." you said boldly. He put the glass in his hand up to his mouth, chugging the last of the brownish liquid inside before placing it on the nearest table.

"Okay so it happened in like Freshman year of highschool. I was like around fourteen or fifteen, I forget. I don't want to get into all the details, but Reiner stumbled in the cafeteria one day, his eating utensils flew and cut the skin surrounding my eye and the outermost layer of my eye concluding in me losing sight in my right eye." You cringed while imagining that happen in your head. "Yeah, I know. That's usually the reaction I get from a lot of people."

"Well, I think it looks cool." you said to him before Jean joined the three of you again. You took the two shots from Jean's hands and shoved both down your throat without second thought. Jean's jaw dropped as you downed both of them.

"Woah, relax Y/N, I don't want you doing something tonight you'll regret tomorrow because of the alcohol." He said making you sit down on the couch behind you. "Oh fuck."

Jean had checked his phone which you could see out of the corner of your eye. The words 'Connie' were at the top of the screen.

"Connie's here." he said to you, your heart fluttered, but somehow your stomach sank as well.

"I'll go distract him, you two stay in here and don't leave." Marco said opening up the door and waving goodbye to the both of you.

Now it was just you and Jean in the room together along with other familiar faces like Ymir, Historia, and Colt who had all played a drinking game in the corner. You hadn't moved your body as inch from the couch as you concentrated on Jean who had began to sit down on the love seat across from you.

"I'm sorry for convincing you to come here, Y/N. I tried to convince Connie to stay home and sleep, but he's just-"

"Jean, it's fine. If I see him tonight, I'll say hi to him once and ignore him the rest of the night" Jean chuckled a bit, letting a smile of relief come over his face. "So, Jean what's going on with you? I've been talking to you about my problems and I didn't think to ask about you?"

"Oh, um. Well," he said rubbing the hairs on chin trying to think, "Mikasa officially went back to Eren after he hurt her verbally which makes no sense whatsoever. Like what am I doing wrong, I don't get it. I give her everything. I give her attention, I pay for her food, and I take her out from time to time. My thanks is this bullshit."

"No, I feel you, Jean. People just don't get it. They always fall for the wrong people and once you're gone, they realize what they missed out on." you admitted to him looking at his feet. The alcohol that you had downed ten minutes ago was settling in your bloodstream, making you more relaxed.

"No, it's just. I've loved this girl for years. I have given her so many chances and then she has 'family issues' and goes and fucks Eren the same night I take her out."

"Jean... I'm sorry. I-" You got up and sat next to Jean, putting your arm around his back to try and stop him from crying. "I can't believe I put my bullshit problems on you when you were going through something way worse than me."

"Y/N, it's not your fault. We're both going through something similar. Both of our problems are just as important, don't belittle yourself to make me feel better" He looked over to your direction. His eyes were glassy from the tears forming in his eyes. The alcohol really made you realize how handsome he really was. You had backed off on him since he had mentioned another girl, but like now you came to your senses. You had completely forgot about everyone else in the room while looking into his eyes. Something came over you and whispered his name.

"Jean..." you grabbed one of his hands looking at him even closer than before. "You shouldn't feel like you're always second to a classic frat boy like Eren. You are considerate, funny, sometimes mature, and an amazing friend and if Mikasa can't see that then she's just blind. You'll find someone better than her, I promise."

"Same goes for you, you don't deserve half the stress you're going through right now with Connie. Like if there was any way I could get Connie to stop fucking up everything with you, I would, but he's Connie. He's a fucking dumbass. I know you probably have a lot of feelings for him, but I hope he grows the fuck up and gets over Hitch entirely so he can man up and finally take you out on a date." He was so passionate about his words for you. You couldn't tell if he meant it or if the beer had started to pump through his blood stream making him ramble on about dumb shit.

"I really hope so. When I was laying in my bed last night, I was thinking about how I overreacted when I didn't even go on two dates with him. Stupid. I always overreact over the dumbest fucking things," you said slapping your face. Jean caught ahold one of your hands preventing you from hitting your face a second time. He remained silent, his hand still wrapped around your wrist. His face inched closer to yours, your breathing picked up the pace. You couldn't move. You couldn't protest. Jean pressed his lips against yours. You didn't kiss him back. You were frozen in place. You came to the party to get away from boys, but ended up digging yourself in a deeper hole than you already were.

"Jean, no stop." you regrouped and lightly pushed Jean off. Ymir in the corner turned her attention towards your slight yell. Her observed the way you two looked at each other before turning back around for another round of their drinking game.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-" Jean was struggling to find his words. We had just opened up to each other about something we were both struggling with. In the moment, it probably seemed like a good idea to Jean to make a move on you.

"Jean, no it's fine. I know you're drunk, this isn't like you. It's not your fault," you reassured him before getting off the love seat. "But, I think it's best for me to leave. I don't want to be here if you aren't entirely yourself."

"Yeah, no that's understandable." Jean said back to you. In the back of your head, you thought to yourself 'what would happen if Connie ever found out about this if I forgive him and start dating him?' You couldn't stress about that now though, you had to figure out a way to leave the party unnoticed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked a familiar voice in the corner. It was Ymir. "I need to leave now anyways and our dorms are right near each others I believe." She grabbed your arm walking out of the room where Jean still sat.

"You're welcome." Ymir said, dragging you through the crowd, hunching down so no one you could possibly know could potentially recognize you.

"Why did you do that?" you asked her with an expression of thanks on your face.

"Girls always stick together, plus I can't trust men for the life of me. Well you could probably already tell since I don't swing that way." she said to you walking out to the gate. The walk home was short. You two walked at a steady pace. You shared a light hearted conversation about college classes while she helped you get your balance from time to time.

"Okay, my apartment in upstairs so I'm going to trust you that you can make it back to your dorm without dying." she said before running upstairs.

You were too lazy to change out of your clothes as you crashed on Sasha's bed which was slightly closer to the door. Before passing out, you felt the slight buzz of your phone against your bed. Jean was requesting to call you which you assumed that he was making sure you made it home alright.

"What's up, Jean. I'm home safe."

"No that's not why I called you."

You had a bad feeling that flipped your whole stomach upside down.

"He found out."

"He?" you asked.

"Connie." he responded. You heard the distant yelling of someone familiar.

"Jean, you knew about my feelings for her and still did it." the distant voice said.

Connie? So he wasn't lying yesterday.

A smile formed slightly around your face before realizing Jean's in even deeper shit than you.

"Jean, I'm coming back right now. Stay strong." you hung up the phone. You ran your tired legs back the same way you came again for the fourth time ever. You stumbled on your legs due the the alcohol messing with your balance.

You ran right past Porco and pushed anyone in your way to the side. You followed the sound of distant yelling in a room upstairs. You opened the door to see Connie screaming at Jean who was sitting on the bed with his hands up to his head.

"Connie, stop. It's not his fault." you shouted over Connie, who turned his gaze to you.

"No, no. He fucking knew I had a thing for you and decided to fucking kiss you. Even if he was intoxicated, he probably would have a little sense to not do that." he said.

"Connie, we're not even dating, why does it matter to you so fucking much?" you shouted at him. You turned your attention to Jean who seemed to be crying now, "Jean, please go home, you're in no condition to argue. Sleep off the alcohol and get some rest."

Jean followed your instructions, walking out of the room.

"No because you know what Y/N. I get accused of using you for sex, I get fucking tormented by my ex girlfriend, and then my best friend kissed the girl who I really like." He yelled at you with emotion causing his eyes to tear up.

"Connie, this is neither yours or Jean's fault. Stop it. I don't like seeing you like this." you said back to him.

"So you're saying it's your fault?" he said to you while moving closer to you making you back up against the door.

"No, it's no one's fault, Connie. Jean went through a fucking heart break with Mikasa which you probably don't even care about since you were waiting for her to break him so you could get rid of her. God, Connie. Think about someone other than yourself for once."

His eyes flared with frustration and he stared at you. Fear rushed through your body as those words slipped off your tongue.

"I'll have you know that I walked all the way to your fucking dorm building in the freezing cold last night to explain to you why I wasn't the asshole you accused me of being. But now apparently, I am being selfish. Look in a mirror before you try and call out other people." He was centimeters away from your face. His breath fanned your face as his teeth clenched.

You had nowhere to run. You didn't know what Connie was going to do next to your terrified body. In his eyes, you see the slightest tint of lust mixed with anger.

"God, I need to put you in your fucking place." His teeth sunk slightly into the tender skin on your neck before sucking on the skin. Your whole body was limp and couldn't react quick enough to Connie's actions.

"You do want this, right?" he asked you suddenly, lifting his head off your neck to ask for proper consent. Your mouth couldn't move. No words were formed. The only thing you were able to do was nod your head in the slightest way. "Good." he said before throwing your whole body on the bed and pinning you with his hands on the mattress. The eye contact with him was deadly. Those hazel orbs pierced through every aspect of you. He waiting for a reaction, a protest, something from you, but it never came. He ripped off your top pulling it roughly over your head. As soon as he caught side of your bra, he pulled it up and began sucking at them. You gasped from sudden contact as he lightly nibbled and licked your hardened buds. You held back a moan as he reached up his right hand to touch your other breast. You could feel the cold of his silver rings connecting your warm chest. The sensations you were feeling were even better than before. Connie was rougher, groaning into you breast, making vibrations with his mouth. You moaned under your breath as he switched to the other mound. Your eyes rolled back slightly as you relaxed onto the mattress letting your eyes concentrate on the chandelier above you.

He started moving his mouth to the sides of your waist, your sensitive spot. He teased you by making light kisses along your sides. The slowness almost drove you insane, you were squirming under his touch, making whimpering noises along the way.

He stopped at your hip bones, imprinting rough kisses on it, making purple spots to mark his territory. He looked up at you to see your expression of impatience. He inches his face back up to yours to roughly kiss your lips. He exhaled sharply through his nose making him groan. You could feel the pulse in between your legs heighten as he messily placed kisses on your mouth. His hands quickly slipped into your pants and down your underwear to where your clit was. You gasped in his mouth, leaving you open for him to put his tongue in your mouth. He lathered his fingers with the wetness of your heat and stuck a finger inside. You groaned against his lips as you slowly moved in and out of you, pressing against your g spot. He added another finger after a bit, and started flexing his fingers, pressing harder against your walls. A big moan escaped your lips before Connie covered your mouth his hand.

"Don't fucking make a sound, you hear me, unless I tell you you can" you said pulling his fingers out of you so you heard him loud and clear. You nodded quickly, begging for him to go back inside of you. He rubbed at your clit making you want to moan, but bit at your lip to hold it in.

"Good." he said making sure you wouldn't make any noises. "Get on your knees." He got off you and stood up dropping his pants to expose the tent in his boxers. You lifted your hands up to the band around his waist and pulled it down, making his length spring free.

"Open your mouth," he commanding, putting his thumb on your bottom lip to encourage you to open up. You slowly opened your mouth and took Connie's cock into your mouth. He held the back of your head and brought you down to the base of his length, making you gag a little. Tears formed at your eyes and looked up at Connie with an evil smirk on his face. He held you hair behind your head and started to face fuck you. You gargled as stroked in and out of your mouth.

"Fuck." He let his head fly back while continuing face fucking you. You groaned against his cock going down and up your throat making vibrations that made him moan. You felt him grow inside your mouth which meant he was close to his release. You kept yourself together as he rammed harder into your mouth almost choking you until finally you felt the warm liquid shoot to the back of your throat. You gasped for breath, panting from his climax. You swallowed all of the semen in your mouth looking up at him to see what wicked acts he would do to you next. He made you stand up, locking lips with yours, not caring if you had just swallowed his cum. He reached his hands up to your neck, slightly choking you which made your heat drip with your wetness.

Once again, he flung you on the bed, this time making you get onto all fours. He pulled your arms behind your back, making your head press against the mattress for support. Your core was wide open for him to tease or toy with, but to your surprise he took his entire length and rammed it into your pussy. You yelped from the pain.

"I told you to be quiet." Connie spanked your ass making you wince, pressing your lips together to stop the noises from releasing.

"Now behave for me," he whispered as he leaned down to you ear. He moved in and out at a slow pace, pulling out slowly and then ramming it back inside. You couldn't cover your mouth with you hands since he has both of them pinned to your back. He could see you suffering from the slow, yet rough strokes inside you. You wanted to protest or say something, but you knew it would result in you being teased even more. The tears that formed at your eyes hit the mattress making puddles.

Connie suddenly had a second wind and started moving faster, hitting your g spot just right. You gnawed at you lip making it bleed a bit. You couldn't move. You couldn't speak. The pleasure built up like an overflowing glass of water. You were about to overflow with the sensation of pounding from behind.

You released a loud moan that was long overdue and Connie stopped and leaned over your back.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to keep it down." He said nibbling on your earlobe. He got back up and grabbed at your ass once again, making red marks where your ass and thigh connected. You moaned from the pleasure. You didn't care if he had told you to shut up, you didn't have the energy to hold back pleasurable moans.

"You're so begging for it." He started moving again, fast and rough. The mattress rocked back and forth, making the springs squeak as each stroke went in and out of your core. You moaned his name louder than before making Connie growl at your disobedience. He was ramming into your sensitive part inside of you, making even more moans escape your lips.

"Yeah, that's right. You fucking moan, you disobedient little bitch," He held down your head into the mattress. Every time you escaped a moan, you were rewarded with a slap on the ass making you shudder. You continued to disobey him as the fire of lust burned in his eyes.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" He said spanking your upper thigh forcing yet another moan out of your mouth. Your legs were shaking and you were close to your climax.

"Fuck, Connie," you moaned out before rolling your eyes to the back of your head. Connie had sped up the speed to he could come when you did.

"That's damn right. FUCK Y/N," his strokes became sloppy from behind. Your whole ass had turned red from the collision of skin. You felt the pit in your stomach squeeze as you finally reached your climax.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" you moaned loudly as you reached pure bliss. Your whole body was shaking with Connie also reaching his climax, releasing onto your back.

You couldn't move. You had been overstimulated to the point where the only thing you could do was lay there.

"Now, that wasn't hard was it?" Connie smirked behind you looking down at what he had done to your limp body. He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and gently cleaned your back from his hot seed. He helped you put back on your pants and shirt before laying down next to you and staring into your eyes.

"I guess we're even now," you panted to him. His hand went up to your face, wiping away the tears that laid on your face from the pleasure he inflicted onto you.

"What do you mean? I still hate you," he said in a serious tone before chuckling showing that he was joking. You wrapped your arms around him, smelling his cologne on his bare skin. You relaxed in his arms letting your eyes close.

He looked down at you. He had thought he lost you yesterday and now that he had you back, he didn't know what to do with himself. Your left leg hooked around his thighs that were covered in his grey sweatpants. The two of you had unintentionally given each other another chance. You laid there, cuddling him. His hands rubbed the back of your head while he kissed the top of your head which was nuzzled near his chest. He shed a tear as watched you drift asleep within his arms.

"Sweet dreams, stalker."


	9. Chapter 9

You had laid in Connie's arms for what had felt like hours. You could feel Connie's chest rising and falling as you drifted asleep, extremely tired from what had just happened. Your head rest on Connie's chest, his arms wrapped around you gently, lightly rubbing your back from time to time. The two of you had come to a mutual agreement that you both over exaggerated some stupid drama that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Connie kissed your head as leaned into your right ear, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I'll be right back." The loss of contact made you whimper as his warm body left yours. "I'll try and come back as soon as possible, I promise."

You took the blanket that had covered you and threw it over your head, trying to warm your body up from the cold. You laid there, shivering as you missed the feeling of Connie's abs below you and his arms warming you up. There was the sound of a door opening, which let you believe it was Connie coming back from his shower in the other room. As the figure made footsteps closer to the bed, you grabbed the person and flung them on the bed with the last of your energy, pinning them with your already shaking body.

"Marcel?" you immediately got off of him, covering your top with the blanket and sitting upright to look at him. He was blushing as he rushed off the bed to stand again, rubbing the back of his neck and trying not to make eye contact. "What are you doing here?"

Your heart was racing. You hadn't seen or spoke to him since yesterday.

"Um, you-" he started to say to you before swallowing his words. "Well, I came here to apologize to you for how I've been acting. It was dumb of me to pressure you with my feelings."

"Marcel, no. No, no, no." you said to him as you placed your arms down into your lap. "None of this is your fault. Marcel, I never noticed your feelings for me which proves how blind I was."

"Yeah no, I thought about it and I feel like my feelings for you were just in the moment because I saw how hurt you were, if that makes sense. I don't know. We've been best friends since we were kids and I feel like if we were to date, it might not end up well in the end and I'll lose my closest friend."

The words that came out of Marcel's mouth sounded like utter gibberish, but somehow you understood what he meant. You smiled at each other.

"I'm glad to have you back, Marcel," you said to him, showing your teeth underneath your lips which formed into a big smile.

"You too, and I hope you're distancing yourself from that Connie guy," he said turning around to the door to leave.

"What Connie guy?" Your heart literally sunk down to your pelvis as you saw Connie, shirtless leaning on the door to the bathroom. His tattoo hid slightly behind the band of his sweatpants. You guessed that Marcel didn't hear the shower running with the distant music outside the room. You tried to explain to Marcel what was happening, but all that came out were stutters. "I heard he's a cool guy."

Connie lifted his body to walk over Marcel who he towered over. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes narrowed at the brunette. He snared his lips at him while Marcel was trying his hardest not to show he was intimidated.

"What's he doing here?" Connie asked as his turned his head to you who was trying to hide your face behind one of the pillows on the bed. You stayed silent, hoping Marcel would say something.

"No, what are you doing here? I hope you didn't get her drunk and take advantage of her." Marcel loudly said in his face. You could tell he really meant it when he thought he had taken advantage of you. You moved to your feet, stumbling on them from your weak knees. You had pushed Connie off Marcel. You held your arms straight out to prevent them from coming closer together. "Why are your legs shaking Y/N? Connie, what did you do to her, you fucking prick?" He started moving into your arm, making him move closer to Connie, taking a swing at him.

"Marcel, no stop. He didn't take advantage of me. Please don't detest him because of something I over exaggerated the other day while I was literally blackout drunk." You pushed Marcel to the bed so he sat down away from Connie.

"Why should I believe you? God knows if you're drunk right now." He seemed to be panting as he argued with you and Connie.

"Well, wise ass, I don't take advantage of people even if they are drunk. I asked for proper consent before I blew her back out, don't worry. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he smirked at Marcel. Marcel started to growl under his breath at his cunning remarks. Marcel got back to his feet again and pinned Connie to the wall.

"I swear to God, if I ever hear from anyone that you somehow hurt Y/N in any fucking way. I will fucking kill you." He said through his teeth.

"Marcel, that's enough. Please stop it, you're stressing me out. I'm sorry you don't like Connie, but he was there for me when you had ghosted me for a whole day," you said to him as you watched him lift his hands off Connie.

"I'm sorry," he patted Connie's shoulder before leaving the room looking back at you with a sorry expression on his face. You gave him a small smile to show him you weren't mad at him.

"God, I thought he dropped you. Why was he pushing so many questions on me?" Connie said, rolling his shoulder with his hand on top to loosen it. He walked back to the bed and jumped on top of you. He wrapped his arms around you once again.

"I don't know Connie. I'll try and talk to him tomorrow." You closed your eyes again as you drifted asleep at the party.

-

-

Morning came. Connie was drooling in a contorted sleeping position on your chest. You blinked your eyes open as you winced from the slight pain of your hangover. You looked down at Connie who was still knocked out. You rubbed the hair on the top of his head to try and bring him out of his sleep. He squeezed his eyes, groaning as he yawned into the side of your body. He put his chin on your chest and looked up at you like a puppy dog.

"Morning." he smiled as he squeezed you into a hug. You caressed his cheeks, massaging them with your thumb. He hugged you one last time before getting on his knees on the bed and scooting his way off the bed. He put his rings on which were sitting on the night stand and put them on slowly. He tilted his head, cracking his neck and shoulders before exhaling.

"God, Porco's not going to be happy that we're still here." Connie said looking in the mirror, fixing his bed head.

"How many people do you think are still here?" you said stretching your arms out while yawning. You rubbed your eyes to help them adjust to the bright room.

"Do you want to find out?" Connie laughed as you shook your head as he said that. "Come on, I'll take you out to breakfast or something."

You liked that idea. After days and days of fighting with him, you could finally go out on a proper date with him. You had hopped out of the bed and realized you still had the clothes on from last night. You couldn't go out and eat in this, but you didn't want to be a burden to Connie.

"We'll stop off at my place before and I'll get you some clothes, okay?" You smiled at the fact you two shared the same wavelength. He knew exactly what you were going to say way before you even thought it.

Your legs cracked as you stood up on them. It was painful at first, but with the help of Connie being your human walking cane, you were able to work through the pain. You walked downstairs to see people passed out all over the house. In the corner of your eye, you saw Colt with a party hat on and a bottle of wine in his hand passed out with Pieck right next to him.

"Come on, Y/N, we need to get out of here before Porco catches us." Connie pulled you out the mansion and to the gates where you ran past the security. The two of you walked down the sidewalk until you found yourself in front of Connie's apartment building... well, his dorm building. The two of you took the elevator up to his floor to give your legs a break.

Connie opened up the door to see Jean's door wide open with him asleep on his bed. You put a finger up to your lips to indicate to keep quiet as you two walked into Connie's room. Connie scurried through his endless pile of clothes in his closet until he found something that would fit you.

It was another one of his sweatshirts whose smell made your heart flutter. Connie put on a new shirt and nodded his head towards the door to signal you to hurry up so you guys could leave. Once in the elevator, Connie decided to break the silence between you two.

"So where do you want to eat? I suck at picking places to go especially when I'm driving." he said as he looked down at his phone which was pinging with notifications from Sasha about something with food. Typical.

"We don't have to drive if you don't want to."

"No, no. I'm taking you into the city."

The city?

You had always wanted to visit the city that was right near your college. You had heard it had amazing restaurants and tourist attractions, but you never got to go since you had been focusing on school this entire time. But since it was winter break starting last Friday, you could do the things you always wanted to do.

"Are you for real right now?" your eyes lit up as you looked at Connie. He nodded at you with the same devilish smirk that you loved. You ran over to where he stood in the elevator and hugged him. It caught him off guard for a second, but he quickly returned it. The doors to the elevator opened to the garage filled with many different colored cars. You followed Connie over to a convertible which turned on as soon as his fingers touched his car keys.

You hopped in the passenger's seat and put on your seat belt just incase Connie wasn't a good driver. Connie leaned over his seat to see the back of his car which was oddly attractive to you to see how he maneuvers his vehicle.

The two of you listened to chill music on the car ride there, blasting "Slow Dancing In the Dark" while screaming over it. This was the happiest you have ever been with him. You didn't have to stress about exes, or best friends, or other people's best friends. You could focus on yourself and Connie and only that. Everyone had disappeared in these moments with him and you didn't care that they did.

The tall buildings in the distance came closer as you entered the outskirts of the city. The number of people walking outside increased as you inched closer to the heart of the city. The noises of traffic and cars filled your ears.

You were finally in the city. You looked at the buildings in awe as Connie drove next to them down the street. He saw your eyes filled with wonder and grabbed your thigh to bring your attention back to him.

"So, where do you want to eat, stupid?" he said as his car came to a stop at a red light. There were a lot of options to eat, but you had always wanted to eat at the place Sasha always raves about. You had asked him about it to see if he knew where it was.

"Oh there. Yeah sure let's go." The light turned green and he made several turns, left and right, until he parallel parks at one of the parking meters. Connie opened up your door and held out a hand to help you up onto the street. The busy sidewalks and endless chatter between the people on the road made you feel something you had never felt before. This new experience had opened the door to so many new things.

"Come on, we need to get a table before it gets crowded again." said Connie helping you weave through the people walking. Connie opened the door to the small brunch-like restaurant which made a bell ring indicating to the staff that someone needed to be seated.

"How many people?" asked the waitress at the hostess booth.

"Two." you said to her giving her a smile as you felt Connie's hands wrap around your waist. You walked over to the booth where the hostess stood and plopped down in the chair across from Connie.

For ten minutes or so, the two of you talked about old life experiences as well as one you would like to make. When the waiter came over with the ice coffee, Connie opened up the straw slightly before blowing into it, shooting the paper at your face making you laugh. The food came out shortly after.

"So, I never got to ask you about your family. What are they like?" you asked him taking a bite of your belgian waffles with fruit on top.

"Oh, it's not that important really." He said back to you, lowering his head lightly.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I was just asking." you smiled at him. He was playing with the food on his plate, not eating anything.

"Okay, so, don't feel bad at all for what I'm about to tell you, but my family is a bit of a hectic mess. My father died due to an accident when I was 15 and my mom, who was in the same accident, has been in the hospital ever since." he said to you before taking a huge bite out of his hashbrowns.

"Connie- I had no idea-" you grabbed his arm at the table to give your condolences to him.

"I told you to not feel bad. It's fine don't worry." he lightly chuckled to show he wasn't sad at all over your unintended insensitive question. You ate your meal entirely, eating some of Connie's which you snatched with your fork before he took a bite of yours. The two of you laughed at stupid stuff like the way the maple syrup got on Connie's face.

"Come on, let's go so I can pay." said Connie standing up and reaching his hand in his pocket to grab his phone with a credit card in the back pocket.

"You don't always have to pay for me, I can pay once in a while." you said to him protesting.

"Before we left to go here, I said I was taking you out, so that means I'm paying." he handed the card to the waiter before you could argue against it more.

-

-

The two of you walked back outside to the cold of the city. You looked down to see the faintest bit of white surrounding you. Snow.

The snow had been falling for hours now and you hadn't noticed. You felt the little snowflakes hit your cheeks as they melted against the warmth of your face. Connie admired you as you looked around at the falling snow around you. You bent down to grab at some snow at your feet and clumped them in a ball and threw it at Connie.

He was caught off guard and slipped on the snow making him fall to his feet. You laughed at how clumsy he was as he made a snowball as well before chucking it back at you. You had also slipped and had fallen right into his lap. The two of you didn't care that you were near the entrance to a restaurant or near the sidewalk. Both of you were in your own worlds together and if anyone judged you two, you told yourself that they should fuck off.

"Can it stay like this forever?" you asked him relax your hand against him.

"I really hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

Connie helped you up out of the snow. You slipped a bit which made you lean on Connie, grabbing at him for support from the slippery ice beneath you. Connie brought you over to the car, holding your hand so you two wouldn't separate. He jumped in the car and turned on the heat almost immediately so you two wouldn't freeze. He rubbed at your upper and lower thigh, trying to help you stop shivering from the cold seats and car.

He turned the key in the car to start the ignition sending the windshield wipers to and down the the glass in the front of the car. He turned on the radio to the car and plugged in his phone to the aux cord. He got out of the parking spot and into the main road, going slow due to the possibility of black ice on the road. The traffic guard helped move along the cars at intersections, making sure no one crashed. You two were probably driving through the city for about thirty minutes, but you didn't care. You screamed to the music blasting in your car with Connie who was looking at you every now and again to see the big smile on your face which made him feel accomplished.

He was happy that you had a great time. It was his goal from the beginning to make you happy and nothing less. If he had failed, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Connie grabbed at your thigh again, giving you attention to show you he cares. Every time he did grab at you, you felt wetness slightly gather between your thighs making your heart race. Connie continued to scream to the music created by the artists Joji, Arctic Monkeys, Tyler, the Creator, and Gorillaz. He had amazing music taste which fit his personality and appearance perfectly. You didn't expect anything less from him.

You finally left the forest of skyscrapers and buildings and entered the outskirts of the city. The semi rotten smell had cleared from the city and brought a smell of freshly fallen snow and clean air. You were at the point of true bliss in this very moment. The first date with Connie, well technically your second, will be one that you always remember.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Connie as he hit a red light on the road. You looked to him. You didn't expect anything more to come out of this date. You were satisfied and didn't want to ask of anything from Connie. He had wasted gas and money just to make you happy.

"What else would there be to do? I'm happy with what we did. We don't need to do anything if you don't want to." you said to him, shaking your head. He leaned in to kiss you on the lips, which you returned before you both pulled away shortly after.

"Let's go back to mine and watch a movie or something. We can stop off at a Walmart or something and get holiday pajamas or onesies. Whatever you'd like." his hand was rested up his chin, lightly grabbing it to stare straight in your eyes.

"As long as you let me pay for it." you said to him before turning forward to indicate to Connie that the red light just turned green.

"Whatever you say dummy." he chuckled while pressing his right foot down on the gas before making a U-turn to head to the Walmart you had just passed. He stopped off in front and got out quickly and ran inside ahead of you. You ran after him as he disappeared into the clothing section that was littered with Christmas attire and other holiday attire.

"How about this?" Connie popped his head out of one of the aisles to look at you, showing you red and green onesies that were really fluffy. "I don't know what holiday you celebrate, but I thought these were cute."

"Yeah no that's fine. Give them to me so I can pay for them." you held out your hand so you could grab the two pieces of clothes. You made your way over to the cash register and placed the clothes down and handed the cashier your credit card. The woman put them in a big blue bag and handed it to you with a smile.

"That is so cute. I've always wanted a boyfriend like that who would match clothes with me," the woman said before calling in the next customer behind you.

Boyfriend? Did she just call him my boyfriend?

You had never thought of yourself as his girlfriend and neither did you think about him as your boyfriend. Connie was blushing up a storm behind you at the kind lady's words. The two of you got in the car, throwing the bag in the backseat of the car.

It took you two a ten minute drive home in the silence of the car. You were distracted by your thoughts of having Connie as your actual boyfriend rather than just a hookup here and there. It was a nice thought, but you didn't know what Connie thought of the situation. If he wanted to be your boyfriend, he would let you know. You constantly reassured yourself with those words before he pulled back into his parking spot in the garage underneath his apartment building. He reached over his seat to grab the clothes and handed them to you to hold as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

You followed his lead and got out of the car as well. You opened up the bag to make sure the clothes were still in there. There they were, the christmas onesies clumped up in a ball inside the bag. The slight fuzz on the outer part seemed to be more like a blanket rather than clothes.

"Come here, Y/N" Connie called from in front of you, signaling you to come next to him. His hand immediately wrapped around your back to your waist as he walked next to you. He kissed the top of your head as you both made your way into the elevator and up into his room. The door clicked open to Jean still on his bed, on his phone not showing a care in the world.

"You are home late- oh." Jean said to Connie until he noticed you standing right next to him. "So I'm guessing you two sorted it out?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry for overreacting last night Jean. Just don't do it again, got it?" he pointed two fingers at his eyes before pointing at Jean indicating that he was going to keep watch of him. You smiled at Jean making sure he was alright from last night and he smiled back at you giving you a friendly wink before you and Connie went into his room.

"AND IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DO ANYTHING, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TURN ON MUSIC I BEG OF YOU." Jean cupped his hands over his mouth so it echoed into his room.

"God, he's so needy." Connie closed the door behind you and reached for the bag in your hand. He pulled out the larger of the two and pulled off his shirt and pants. You felt the heat at your face and turned around so you didn't look.

"Y/N, don't act like you haven't seen me in underwear before. Not once, not twice, three times, Y/N." he giggled as he slid the pajamas on, reaching to the back of the onesie to zip up the zipper. He pulled out your piece of clothing and unfolded it. "You don't have to get changed in here if you don't want to."

"No it's fine," You pulled his shirt over your head and pulled down your pants. Connie stared at you while you tried not to make eye contact with him. You grabbed at the onesie that laid in his hands and put your feet into each pant hole. You turned around, telling Connie to help you zip up the back.

You two finally had your matching onesies and looked in the mirror. Connie started laughing, picking you up and throwing you on the bed to cuddle you into a comfortable position before picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV.

You cuddled with him, watching the holiday cartoons and movies go on and on for hours on the screen. Connie fell asleep halfway through with his head snuggled on top of your thighs. You massaged the short hair on the top of his head as he slept, admiring how peaceful he looked below you. You drifted asleep right alongside Connie, with your hands resting on the sides of his cheeks, lightly rubbing them with the tips of your fingers, feeling his smooth, soft skin.

-

-

Jean came barging in, asking Connie what he wanted for dinner since it was like seven o'clock at night at this point. He saw the two of you with matching onesies and laughed to himself before excusing himself from the room to allow you two to wake up on your own time. Connie woke up as soon as Jean closed the door behind him. He wrapped a hand around your thigh that was right next to his head to try and wake you up. You blinked your tired eyes open to see Connie looking up at you from your thighs. He turned around so his stomach was on the bed now and his chin rested on your right thigh. He kissed the thigh below him before coming up to you to give you a proper kiss on your lips. He stared at your lips admiring their shape and how they glided perfectly on his.

"Come on, Jean's being a bitch and wants us to place an order for food at this take out place." Connie grabbed the pillow next to his and hit you lightly with it. Soon after you had followed his lead and reached for the pillow which supported your back and his Connie's chest with it. He launched for your waist and picked you up over his shoulders. You were squirming trying to protest and make him put you down, but it was no use.

He brought you to the couch outside where Jean sat, rolling his eyes before handing his phone to Connie to look at the menu to the take out place.

"Um, I'll just have a hamburger or something. Y/N what do you want?" Connie said handing you the phone to look at the menu.

"I'll just have the (f/f). Thanks" you said handing Jean back his phone with an awkward smile on your face. You haven't talked to him since yesterday and God it was awful.

"It should be ready in about an hour and I'll run out to get it in a few so behave," he pointed at the point of us with his right index finger, slightly dipping his head down to give a more stern look at us.

"Yeah whatever, mom" Connie rolled his eyes before going back into his room, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Connie?" you said to him still sitting on the couch.

"Yeah what's up?" he turned back around to lean the side of his arm on the door.

"Do you mind if I go freshen up or something in your bathroom? I haven't taken a shower since after last night." you said to him.

"I don't think I have the proper hair stuff for you, but maybe Jean does since he always likes to keep his hair silky smooth like the princess he is." You laughed at his remark and he went into his room and handed you a towel and pointed you towards the bathroom as if you hadn't been there before.

The bathroom wasn't big. It had a walk-in shower with a fogged glass door to the inside. It was rather clean inside judging by the fact that two full grown men lived here. You zipped off the back of your onesie and dropped it to the floor exposing your body to the mirror in front of you. You unhooked your bra and slid down your underwear and turned on the the water to the shower. You stood looked in the mirror, staring at your bare body while the water was heating up. The doorknob began to turn and you jumped and you tried to cover your bare body with the towel.

"Connie, what the fuck. I did tell you I was going to take a shower right? I'm not going insane?" you yelped to him.

"No I know. I never said I was letting you shower alone though," he looked at you with a cheeky look on his face as he saw you panting from the mini heart attack he gave you.

"God, Connie. You never let me rest, do you?" you rolled your eyes and dropped your towel in front of him, turning around to him and stepped in the shower.

"And that's why you love me." he followed your lead, taking off his onesie and flinging it in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

"I wouldn't say love..." you said as Connie stepped in the shower next to you. The water rolled down his washboard abs which made them shine with the lights overhead. He pulled you into a kiss as the water went over your head and down your back.

He pressed harder against your lips with his and made kissing motions as the water got the hair on his head wet. He started to lightly trail his fingers around you waist and up your stomach. He grabbed at your right breast which was smooth and slippery from the water raining down from above. You felt him smirk against you lips as you released a slight moan into his mouth. He pulled away to see your body drenched in water below him.

"Oh shit," he got out of the shower and picked up his phone on the sink counter. He flipped through his apps until he opened up his music app and clicked play on one of his playlists. The song 'Streets' played on the speaker right next to his phone before he made his way back inside.

"I have to keep my promise to Jean," he said to you before reaching for your hips and smacking his lips against yours once more. The cold of his nose ring lightly grazed the side of your nose as you two went through the kissing motions. He placed a hand in between your breasts and moved it up to your neck, lightly choking you with his cold rings against your skin.

You tilted your head away from his lips as his fingers squeezed against a soft spot in your neck. He had the perfect opportunity to go for your neck. His lips connected with the area right below your jawline, sucking at the soft spot at your neck. You tilted your head further back, giving him more access to more areas. He caressed your shoulder, moving his hands down your arm. You became a little bold and reached for his growing erection in between his leg. As the tips of your fingers felt the precum on top of length, he groaned into your throat making you weak in your knees due to the vibrations. You slightly stroked the head of his length making him moan lightly into your skin which he left marks wherever he sucked and kissed.

"You need to stop teasing me," he said as he grabbed under your thighs and lifted you, making you wrap your legs around him, straddling him. Your heat was hover right over him as you looked him in the eyes. Those hazel eyes that you loved narrowed as a wave of lust came over him. He kissed you on your lips bringing your back to the cold wall that sent chills down your spine. Your hands went behind his neck to bring his face even closer to yours. The water was at his back, running down his back muscles and down his legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he looked at your lips that he just parted from. You bit at your lip as you nodded. He grabbed your hips and guided you right to where his head was. He started to bring you lower onto his length which made you whimper. He stopped halfway through to help you adjust to his size. You moved your hips to tell Connie to keep going down. You made your way to the bottom of his length with a loud slap of skin. Your head leaned back to the wall behind you. You moved your hips in circles, grinding on him, forcing groans out of his mouth. He turned his head down to where you two connected and spit on your clit. He reached over and rubbed at it for a little bit, forcing little moans out of your mouth. He stopped and repositioned and lifted your body up and back down in a full nelson around his length. He moved you up and down in slow motions that gradually became more sloppy. The sound of skin slapping on each other filled the room over Arctic Monkeys playing in the background.

You squeezed your eyes as the pleasure became too much to handle for you. He put his forehead against yours and looked straight into your eyes. Little drops of water came over his head and down the side of his face. He looked down at the point where the two of you connected. You also watched and your mouth opened wide, trying to escape another moan.

"That's right, look at it." he said to you in a lustful tone, digging his fingers deeper into the skin of your ass. You felt yourself tightened around him and you felt like you couldn't hold on any longer. You grabbed at the little hair he had on his head and leaned your head back, releasing a final moan as you became undone. You reached the peak of euphoria and lost all control of your body as you became limp in his arms.

He wasn't done, yet but didn't continue to plow through you to spare your legs for the night. He disconnected himself from you and placed you back onto your legs. You dropped to your knees and grabbed his length in your hand once again. You gathered the precum at the tip and spread it over the slit on the head. You licked up the side of his cock, lightly laughing sending your breath fanning over his dick.

"Shit." he held back your hair as you held out your tongue and moved his length along it. You put the head in your mouth and wrapped your right hand around the base, moving up and down as you twisted your lips on the top. You felt him growing ever so slightly in your mouth and you sped it up a bit so you could breathe again. You felt his semen shoot onto your chest and tongue.

You held out your tongue so you could show Connie what he had done to you and he reached down to you to give you a hand to get up. He reached for a small towel outside and soaked it in water and soap and rubbed it over your breast and face, cleaning his semen off you. You grabbed the hair stuff Jean owned and cleaned your hair as Connie helped you massage your head. He soaped you up, giving you a massage all around your body. Once you were done, you hopped out of the shower and grabbed the towel right outside the glass door. You put it on over your chest and Connie put his around his waist, revealing his v line which shone from the water still present on him.

You wanted to put on the onesie again, but you were too wet to put it on just yet. You and Connie snuck back outside, making sure Jean still wasn't home and into Connie's room. You stood in the farthest corner of the room, putting on a robe that Connie had thrown to you to match his. The click of the front door indicated that Jean had finally returned with your food after starving for hours.

"Connie, Y/N. Food's here." he said in a muffled tone with food in his mouth. You walked out of Connie's room forgetting you only had a robe on and some socks. You grabbed yours and Connie's boxes of food and turned back to his room. You opened up your (f/f) and took a bite of it.

"Let me try," Connie said, coming up from behind you and reaching into your food and taking some from your plate. You lightly pushed Connie and giggled as he jokingly made an offended expression. You two had spent the whole day together, taking advantage of this snow day. You nor Connie would forget this day, no matter how old you two become. You had shoved down the food down your throat and so did Connie.

"Hey, Y/N, I have a question?" he said to you suddenly after swallowing the last of his fountain drink.

"Yeah, what's up."

"Wanna make it official? Can I be your boyfriend?"


	11. Chapter 11

"He said what?!" Sasha said abruptly as you sat down with her in your dorm. You hadn't seen her in hours, no days. Your schedules hadn't lined up ever since the first night of the party so this was the first time you had spoken to her. 

"Yeah, he asked to be my boyfriend," you said to her all giggly as you took a sip of the coffee that Sasha had fetched you minutes before. Her mouth was to the floor in awe as she smiled to you. 

"Well, what did you say? God, don't tell me that you said 'I'm going to think about it'-" Sasha said pushing her body further back into her seat to look at you.

"No, no. I said yes." you said smiling into your cardboard cup, glancing down at your feet to avoid seeing Sasha's overly exaggerated happy emotions.

"You're joking. No-," she said to you in a surprised way. "You two are a thing now, oh my god! You're dating my best friend. We can gossip about him now."

She got out of her seat and tackled you into a hug forgetting about the Coffee cup in your hand which was thankfully empty. You laid on your back as she squeezed tighter around your torso, telling you how excited she was for you and your newly founded relationship.

"Now, my question is. Was it good?" she said to you with a smirk.

"Is what good-" you asked her before coming to the realization of what she had said. You smacked a hand over your mouth to cover your embarrassed expression on your face. You started to see her white teeth peer into a smile. She had already gotten the answer she had wanted before you even got to speak.

"I never knew he could be both an idiot and a sex god. Don't tell Niccolo I said that." she said to you in a serious tone as you let out a belly laugh. 

"I never expected anything to come out of this and yet here we are. I can't believe he forgave my stupid ass," you stated, shaking your head as you held your forehead. Sasha sat up in front of you and pulled your hand off your head to hold it.

"Listen. You are one of the best things to happen to Connie for a while. As you probably know, he has lost a lot of important people in his life and his mom is becoming a bigger issue right now. I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt him and hope you don't do the same." She said looking into your eyes that started to fill with tears of joy. You were at peace finally. The only thing left you had to do was to clear the air completely with Marcel, which you were not looking forward to.

"Thank you Sasha. But you know, now I need to go out for a- uh- a walk." you said off the top of your head as you got up and grabbed Connie's red sweatshirt from the night you first met him and put it over your head. You opened the door and looked behind you to see Sasha waving goodbye to you. You walked over to the men's dorm building which was right down the road from yours and walked up to Marcel's door and pounded on it. 

The door opened to find Bertholdt standing there with nothing, but some pants and an unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders. He stared down at you as he tried to examine as to who you were. You didn't know what to say so you waited for him to speak first.

"Oh, you're Marcel's friend. Come in." he flung the door open to reveal Marcel sitting near his desk working on some math problem. It was winter break, yet he still can't seem to catch a break. You walked in at least a couple feet before Marcel finally caught sight of you out of the corner of his eye and took off his headphones. 

"Oh my god. Hi Y/N. What are you doing here?" Marcel said to you as you came closer to where he sat.

"I would tell you, but it's not okay to tell you here." You drifted your eyes slightly over to where Bertholdt stood gesturing to him. Marcel made an 'O' shape in his mouth before Bertholdt got a hold of what was going on.

"I can leave if you guys want me to. I'll just go to Reiner's or something." Bertholdt said as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the door you just entered.

"You don't have to-" Marcel said to him before he moved closer to the door.

"No, seriously. I insist." Bertholdt walked out of the door while raising his hand to say his goodbyes. The door closed with a snap and the two of you stared at each other until his footsteps were in the distance.

"So, what's up?" Marcel asked you, shifting his body in his chair to face you. You hopped onto his bed which was right next to the desk and hunched over to speak to him.

"Well, we are due to have a conversation about this whole Connie thing without Connie in the other room naked, don't you think?" you chuckled looking at Marcel who responded with a light laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, as you know, I feel like I was being unfair to you and your feelings. I made it seem like my feelings were the only ones that mattered in the situation because of how mad at Connie I was. I know he's not a bad guy, but I couldn't help, but be jealous." Marcel said staring down at his feet, shaking his head.

"Marcel, don't feel bad. Your feelings are completely valid in this situation, trust me. I shouldn't have over exaggerated the stuff that Connie did to me because in the end of the day, it wasn't his fault. I know you said the other day that you are completely over your feelings, but somehow I refuse to actually believe it. You can't just remove feelings like that in under a span of three days." you said to him trying to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm trying to get over this. I know you are happy with Connie. I saw how much different you were on an emotional level with him. You seemed happier. More excited. I can't change those feelings you have for him. Plus, like I said at the party, I don't want to date you for like six months and then never talk again. I'd lose my best friend forever." Marcel started to lift his head up to look at you.

"If things were different-" you started to say before hands wrapped around you in a sudden hug. You wrapped your arms around his waist to return the hug before letting your head rest on your shoulder.

"I just missed having you as my friend, let alone my best friend." Marcel sniffled as he squeezed tighter. You could tell he was on the verge of tears and that this situation has been nagging at him for quite a while.

"I missed you, too, Marcel. So, friends?" you asked him, pulling out of the hug to look at the single tear running down his cheek.

"Best friends." he smiled as the salty tears made a coat of water around his eyes making his brown eyes sparkle. "Anyways." He got off of you and sat back down in his desk. "How's Connie?"

You bit at your cheek while he asked you that question. You didn't know if Marcel would be jealous if you told him the dates you two went on or the fact he was your boyfriend. You told yourself it was better to rip the bandaid off now rather than later.

"Well-" you started as Marcel tilted his head like a puppy. "Um- Connie asked to be my boyfriend." Marcel's eyes lit up. His reaction was the complete opposite of what you had expected. The corners of his lips lifted up into a smile and exposed his teeth a bit.

"Are you serious?!" Marcel asked in a lighthearted tone. You nodded back to him before his smile became even bigger. "You two are finally dating?! OH MY GOD! Wait-" he got back up and hugged you again, making you giggle as he literally tackled you. "I'm so happy for you. You did say yes right?" 

"You know- That's exactly how Sasha responded." you looked up to him who was still smiling. "You can get off of me now before you cut off my breathing."

Marcel chuckled as he rolled off the bed to a standing position. He was genuinely happy for you. This wasn't him faking emotions because you knew he wasn't capable of that kind of manipulation. You felt a notification go off on your phone and you reached to grab it out of the pocket in Connie's sweatshirt which still smelt of that oceanic cologne you loved. 

Connie: 'I'm hanging out with Sasha right now in her dorm. Where are you?'

"Needy as ever," you rolled your eyes and let out a chuckle before getting off the bed to respond to his text.

You: 'I'm at Marcel's. I'm talking stuff over with him from the night before.'

Connie: 'Oh yeah can you apologize to him for me. I feel really bad for what I did that night.'

You: 'He already knows don't worry. I'll be over in ten.'

"Marcel, Connie's at my dorm looking for me, I need to go." you looked over to him as you turned off your phone and shoved it back into your pocket. "I'll text you."

"Alright bye." Marcel said to you, waving as you left through the door. You walked slowly over to your dorm, looking down at your phone. Suddenly, a body hit your shoulder making you drop your phone to the ground. The person picked it up and handed it to you. You looked up to see familiar ginger locks and devilish smile. 

"Oh my god. Y/N! What's up. I haven't seen you in weeks," said Floch as he watched you shove your phone in your pocket.

"I- uh." You had never had a conversation with him while he was sober. It was weird because you genuinely didn't have a full conversation with him in general. "I was on my way back to my dorm. What about you?"

"I honestly have no idea. Eren told me to go fetch some food, so that's what I'm doing. I need to go, but we should catch up some time." Floch said before running off in the distance.

"Catch up? What does that even mean? We barely know each other." you whispered to yourself and shook your head before continuing on back to the tall apartment-like building. You walked up the stairs to see the door to your room wide open with playful yelling between Sasha and Connie. You turned the corner to see Sasha and Connie having a literally fist fight in the middle of the room.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" you chuckled as you walked into the room, sliding off the slip on slides you had worn out.

"Who invited this idiot?" Connie said before turning to you and giving you a big hug, practically lifting you off your feet physically and emotionally. He placed you down and gave you a peck on your lips before turning to Sasha who was smirking from ear to ear. 

"God, now you're making me wish I invited Niccolo," Sasha said while jumping onto her bed to sit. Connie moved away from you to examine what you were wearing. He slightly pulled at the red fabric you were wearing.

"You still wear this?" Connie asked you, smiling softly at you. You looked back up to him with a smile across your face.

"Well of course. My question is, do you still have my bra?" you tested him with the same smile on your face. Connie's face became flustered as he heard Sasha's intoxicating laugh coming from behind him. 

"What a perv." Sasha laughed as she took a bite of the cookie in her hand. Connie rolled his eyes and picked you up again and threw you gently onto your bed before laying next to you. It was a twin bed so the two of you couldn't fit on it unless one person laid on the other which you took initiative and laid on top of him, hugging underneath his back. You looked over to Sasha who was eyeing you with the half eaten chocolate chip cookie in her hand with crumbs all over her face. 

"You know what. You too are making me feel lonely right now. I'm going to see Niccolo." she chuckled.

"Sasha wait-" you said to her trying to stop her.

"No, I don't like third wheeling. Goodbye losers." Sasha said slamming the door behind her while flipping the both of you off in a joking matter. It was already late and it's been at least a day since you two had become official, but it seemed like longer than that. You laid your head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat sync with yours as his body lifted and fell with every breath. He rubbed at your back trying to comfort you with any means possible. He would groan from time to time to try to stay awake long enough to see you sleep on top of him.

You looked up at him every so often to see his beautiful face. His tired hazel eyes which squinted ever so slightly, trying to stay awake. His messy stubbles of hair on the top of his head that was parting every which way. His messy eyeliner underneath his eyes that matched the color of his nose ring. He was truly a blessing in disguise. One would think that he would be the type to play you and ditch you the next week, but to someone who has literally gone through hell and back with him, you would think that he is one of the most genuine and honest people on the face of the Earth. And to think that he was yours now made you wonder if you even deserved someone like him.

The two of you dozed off asleep. The sound of Frank Ocean played softly in the background as you fell into a deep sleep by the lullaby of Connie's heartbeat. You felt safe. Nothing in the world was going to harm you. You had your favorite person right beside you. The feeling of warm hands wrapping around your body, pulling you in tighter and closer, made you feel at peace with the world. No more problem. No more bullshit. Just you and Connie, AND maybe Sasha and Marcel.


	12. Chapter 12

A typical morning with Connie. Drool slowly lurking down the sides of his mouth as he snored. His eyeliner smeared across his face that rubbed off onto the sheets beneath him. His arms loosely holding you around him like a blanket almost. You had already been awake for quite some time, but you didn't bother waking him because he looked so cute and peaceful below you. You placed some kisses on his cheek from time to time to slowly bring him out of his deep sleep. He groaned as he shifted his head to the other side before squinting his eyes awake to see you admiring him like a puppy. 

"Good morning, you," he said as he lifted his head up before placing it back down again and shutting his eyes. He brought you closer up his body towards his face with his arms and placed you right beside him. He opened his eyes to stare deep into your eyes. His eyes gave you a gentle and soft gaze as he squinted his eyes open due to the bright light that was beaming through the windows. "I will never get tired of this. Waking up next to you that is."

"I know," you said giving him a peck on the lips before he let out a groan as he stretched his whole body. He scratched at his hair and rolled out of the bed to stand. 

"I would love to stay, but I actually need to do work before Winter break ends." Connie said while fixing his sweatshirt as he looked up at you. 

"Aw come on. It's too early to stress about that." you whimpered as you stretched your back and arms. You exhaled as you hunched over in a sitting position, looking at him with a pouty face. "Can I at least get you coffee or something and bring it over to your dorm?"

"If you want to, but you don't have to feel obligated to do that kind of stuff for me, babe." Connie said slipping on his shoes near the door. He tilted his head towards you to see you get out of the bed and stretch your legs. You gave Connie a big hug before he opened the door and walked out the door. You looked at the way he was walking. He was dragging his feet across the floor, trying to get his heels into his sneakers properly. The scene of him trying to do that made you giggle and he turned around to give you a cheeky smile before making an jokingly irritated look. You rolled your eyes and shut the door. 

"I'll get him lunch and bring it to his dorm later." you said to yourself. You knew he needed time to himself. You didn't always have to be with him. You trusted him enough not to do anything that would end up hurting you in the end. You laid back on your bed and scrolled through your phone. You had a couple unopened messages from Sasha which were just photos of whipped cream on her face and Niccolo laying on top of her. You chuckled to yourself before reaching for the storage of food that Sasha kept between both of your beds. You ate the bags and bags of Tostitos and Cheetos like it was your breakfast. 

Hours and hours past until it was around 11 pm. You didn't do anything, but look through your laptop at your emails and look at some Tiktoks. You received a ping on your phone from Jean. You hadn't heard from him in a while and you wondered what was going on or why he had texted you.

Jean: 'Hey, have you seen Connie around. I know he left your dorm a couple hours ago, but I don't know where he is. He never came home.'

You: 'He should be at the library. Do you need him because I was going to fetch him food while he worked.'

Jean: 'Yeah, I need to pass on some rather bad news about someone in particular. No one's dead, but it makes me sad to think about this.'

You: 'Wait what? You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to know.'

Jean: 'Yeah, it's best you don't know for now. Just tell him we need to talk.'

You responded with a quick 'kk' before letting you head lean back against the edge of your back and roll off your bed. You got out of Connie's sweatshirt and put on some new clothes and freshened up your figure. You grabbed the nearest shoes and your wallet and left the room. You put in your Airpods and listened to some of your favorite music as you jogged down the hall and down the stairs to see the outdoors once more. You made a right turn onto the student sidewalk into the plaza in the middle of the College. There were a bunch of food places there, but you had no idea what he wanted.

You picked up your phone to call him, but then you stopped yourself when you realized he was probably doing something important right now.

"I'll just text him," you said to yourself, getting out of the phone app and into your messages.

You: 'Hey baldie, what do you want for lunch. My treat.'

You chewed at your cheeks while you waited for him to respond. A minute past until you saw the grey bubble with the little three white dots pop up. You felt a wave of happy emotions fall over you when you saw him typing.

Connie: 'You seriously don't have to, but if you're going to go through with it, can you get me a burger from that one burger joint right across the buffet cafeteria?'

You: 'Anything for you."

You turned left into the plaza and stepped inside the tiny burger joint that Connie was raving about. You stepped onto the line to place your order and looked down at your phone, lazily rubbing your thumb on the glass. You kept moving forward at the cashier kept calling more people up to the counter. You felt someone bump into you as you stared down at your phone. Floch.

"Oh my god. I didn't mean to- Oh hey." he stared at you as he got in line behind you. You didn't know whether to be shocked or happy to see him so you just let him speak rather than embarrassing yourself. "What are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" you chuckled to him as he kept trying to make eye contact with you.

"Right... So how's college going so far." he said standing next to you in line so your shoulders barely touched. 

"It's alright. I still have a week left until break is over so I'm just relaxing with my friends and such. But I don't want this break to end, I've been the happiest I've ever been in a long time." you said to him as he kept trying to look into your eyes which was concentrated ahead towards the front of the line. 

"You shouldn't feel like that." Floch said raising his hand to your back to gently rub it. You felt rather uncomfortable with him doing this to you, but you tried your best not to let it bother you. "Listen, I know I've only talked to you like once, but I know you're probably a great person. You should always feel happy." 

His hands started to go to your lower back before hitting the spot right above your butt. You felt yourself freeze. You couldn't do anything about this. You didn't want to make a scene nor did you want to embarrass yourself. Your eyes shut close trying to find your happy place before loosening up and letting your lips open agape.

"Floch, can you please stop touching me." you said to him while closing your eyes still. You could feel him making some annoying face at why you were asking him to stop. His hand stayed where it was as the two of you sat in silence. 

"You're saying I can't comfort you? Dude what a bitch." he said to you with a slight growl in his voice. He still hasn't moved and you could feel yourself lowkey coming to tears. He was the typical fratboy that would play the victim card if they got caught doing something and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Floch, please get your hands off me." you said, letting a tear slowly roll down your left cheek. He continued to stare at you before the unexpected happened.

"Dude, she said to stop touching her." said a voice too familiar to not pick out who it was. Connie. You opened your eyes to see Connie standing near the door, watching all of this go down. He came up to Floch who had immediately taken off his hand and placed it at his side. He tried to hurry off before Connie blocked his path and looked down at him slightly. "Where do you think you're going? You just violated my girlfriend's space and you think you're going to run off just like that."

"Dude not here." Floch whispered to him, begging not to make a scene. Connie glared at him with fury. People had stopped what they were doing to watch all of this nonsense go down.

"You're lucky we're in public, but the next time I see you, you better hope you know how to fight." Connie said looking down at him before walking into his shoulder, throwing off Floch's balance. Connie looked at you with a worried facial expression to make sure you were physically and mentally okay. He stood in front of you finally and put his hand up to your face and rubbed the single tear off your face with his thumb and gently smiled into your eyes. 

"Connie- Why are you here?" you asked him.

"I missed you and I couldn't wait for you to bring the food all the way to where I was studying so I came here instead. Thank god I did. I don't know what would've happened if I had gotten here anytime later." He said letting his hand glide down to your side before letting go. He knew you wanted some time without feeling invaded even if he was your boyfriend, so he refrained from direct contact unless needed. 

"Thank you." you gave him a hug which left his arms limp for a split second before wrapping them around your back. He nuzzled his face into the top of your head and gave you a kiss on your forehead. "Do you still want the food?"

"Oh, of course, but I'm paying." he eyed you to make sure you wouldn't protest to the kind gesture he was giving you. You smiled as you felt relief fall over your body. You knew no matter what situation you were in, Connie would always be there to help you through it, physically or mentally. He stepped up to where you ordered and placed the same order you had gotten a while back. He had always remembered the little things. He remembered the food you liked plus how you like to be treated. "We can go back to the library if you want."

You nodded as Connie grabbed the paper bag full of your food and pushed the glass door open, making the bell jingle as you stepped outside behind him. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder to keep you close to him, hoping that it will reassure you that you are completely safe. You leaned your head towards him and stared up at him while he walked with a rather serious face. You giggled which made him look at you with a confused, yet amused face. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked while he wiped his face with his other hand. You were a giggly mess beside him as he hurried to clean the non existent dirt off him face. He looked back down at you with an annoyed look before placing yet another kiss of your forehead. Connie unwrapped his arm around you to open up the door to the library inside. He held it as you walked right past him into the lobby. The person at the register seemed to have been in her late 20s maybe early 30s. They had brown hair pulled into a lowish pony tail with strands hanging in the front. They had an eye patch on their left eye which seemed similar to the one Marco had at the party. Glasses hung from their shirt which seemed to be useless to their condition. 

"Oh! Back so soon?" they said. They were stamping out library cards and such to some college students nearby.

"Hey Hange. Yeah, I'm back." Connie said rubbing the back of his head before snapping his fingers into a pointing position at Hange.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to be taking out some more books to study from. I know there's a limit, but I need this to study. Please." Connie pleaded them. 

"Fine. Just don't make me get caught," said Hange rolling their eyes before continuing to work on the pile of books sitting on the counter.

You smiled at them and they gave you an even bigger smile back. You skipped along back to where Connie was walking towards. He had a room reserved with his name written in big letters outside which only could've meant he reserved this room to himself for the day. Inside was a bunch of books scattered across the table along with his backpack, some snacks, and an energy drink. Connie immediately grabbed at the garbage and threw it in the trashcan behind him. He became flustered with the mess he made before you helped him sort out his books and placed them aside so the two of you could eat. Connie unrolled the bag to reveal the foil covered burgers which made your stomach growl in anticipation.

You unwrapped it carefully to reveal the buns and patty before taking a small bite into the side. You smiled as you chewed on the delicious food. Connie saw you in your own euphoria and blushed even harder. He, two, took a bite into his food sending ketchup slightly bursting out of the sides onto his face. You laughed out loud and heard distant voices asking us to keep it down. You held your hand up to you face trying your best not to laugh at Connie tried so desperately to clean himself. You took a napkin and cleaned his face. He looked at you as you diligently wiped every red spot off his face. He went back to eating his food, trying to hide his blush from embarrassment, but it wasn't fooling you.

The one thing you loved about Connie was the range of emotions. When the two of you first met, he would toy with your emotions, making you an embarrassed mess, but now that you know his weak spots, you had complete control over him and how to make him flustered. He may be more dominant when it came to sex, but that doesn't stop him from feeling embarrassed from time to time which should be normal for any human being.

-

Thirty minutes past and the two of you had already finished your burgers and were just slacking off from work. 

"Ah shit. I completely forgot," you said, slapping your hand over your forehead as you stared down at the table below you.

"What's up," Connie said, taking the last sip of his Pepsi cup. You had forgot to tell Connie that Jean was trying to desperately reach out to him, but he hadn't gotten a single answer from him.

"Jean wants to see you. Like I don't know how soon he wants to see you, but it seemed pretty serious." You said to him while you rolled the foil of your burger wrap into a ball and threw it like a basketball into the garbage can. 

"We can go back right now, I don't need to get this done for another couple days and if it seriously is important, it's best to get it over with now." Connie said picking up all his books and placing it into his bag. He flung it over his back and watched you back your chair up to stand. 

"Do you need help with your bag? It seems heavy." you said to him with a concerned look.

"Are you calling me weak, stalker?" he chuckled as he opened the private room's door into the library. He whistled as he made his way out into the rows of book shelves with his hands in his pockets. You stayed close behind him as you tried to get Connie to keep the noise down from the whistling. Connie waved to Hange before opening up the door to the bitter cold once again. The two of you scurried back to his dorm room before seeing Jean sitting on the couch with his hands up to his ears.

"Connie. Y/N." Jean said looking over to the two of you with a rather saddened look on his face. Connie seemed confused at first as he took the backpack straps off his shoulders and placed the bag onto the counter next to him before taking his shoes off. 

"What is it, Jean? You don't look so good." Connie said stepping closer to the couch. You had followed Connie's lead, taking off your shoes and jacket and coming up beside Connie to sit near Jean.

"I don't know how to tell you." Jean said as he wiped some of his loose hairs out of his face.

"Take your time." Connie said scooching closer to Jean to sort of comfort him a bit.

"It's Sasha. She- uh. She's transferring." Jean said as he turned his face to look at Connie.

Connie's face sank and his lips became paralyzed. The only words he could possibly force out were "What-".


	13. Chapter 13

The feeling of an empty dorm room terrified you. Sasha packed all her stuff messily into three bags, all which were a light purple and a small duffle bag full of gifts that the three of you; Jean, Connie, and Y/N; gifted her the week before her official move out. It's been three months since you first found out about her leaving and now that it's finally happening, it feels like a part of you is gone. Connie couldn't be in the room to say goodbye and stayed home, crying. They had never been separated since elementary and now when it was officially time to say goodbye, Connie didn't have the guts or the strength to see her go off onto the plane. 

You looked at her with a smile, tears streaming down your face. The soft smile coming off her face was enough to break your heart. You hadn't known why she was moving across the country or as to why it was all so sudden. 

"Don't cry for me. We can always facetime you know." You knew her words were only to make her feel better. You knew it would only be a couple months until the two of you would stop texting and facetiming, sending text messages every 6 months and then going back to ghosting again. Niccolo sat outside the door, his back up against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. He loved her so much and for his one and only girlfriend to leave his side and possibly never come back made him go insane. He knew the whole long distance relationship wouldn't work, but he kept reassuring himself that it would. You hugged Sasha as she finished clearing her side of the room, making the room feel inhabited. 

You were going to miss the smell of food in the room 24/7, the constant chewing on chips that never ceased to annoy you. The gossiping about Niccolo and Connie was something you would miss the most. The two of you never really got along before you met Connie and it sparked a sudden friendship between the two of you that only grew larger as the months went on. It's been at least four months of dating Connie which means it would be four months of being Sasha's girl best friend. It could be worse though. Connie could have decided to go with her leaving you alone with no one, but Jean who you were still on weird terms with ever since that one time at the party.

You waved to Sasha as Niccolo escorted her out of the building. You looked back inside the dorm. You didn't know the rules of the dorm building and if someone was going to replace her. You hoped they didn't. You wanted to keep the space empty because you knew no one could fill that space like Sasha did. You laid on your bed, facing up to the ceiling, letting your tears ruin your makeup as you listened to Mitski through your headphones. 

You completely cried through the knocking on your door that was all a muffle in your ears. You couldn't even tell someone was trying to come in until the door suddenly opened revealing Connie in front of you. 

"Connie-" you sighed in relief as you ran into his arms, letting your runny mascara wipe off onto his black hoodie. He was startled at first, but returned the hug shortly after, leaning his chin on top of your head. He rubbed your arms trying to comfort you as he too felt sad enough to shed a tear.

"It's going to be alright." he said as he heard your cries muffle into his clothing.

"Did you get to say goodbye?" you sniffled as you wiped the mascara from underneath your eyes and looking up at him. He looked at you with a sad look and shook his head as a couple tears rolled down his left cheek. You reached your hand up to his face and placed the pads of your fingertips over the soft skin of his cheek, wiping away the tears. "We'll get through this together, kay?"

"Don't forget about Jean." 

"Of course I wouldn't forget about him," you chuckled through your tears. He brought you into a passionate kiss for a brief second before pulling away again. Kisses between you two acted like promises without words. 

"Want to grab some food? Maybe that'll cheer you up," Connie asked you as he stared into your (e/c) eyes, removing the black stains under your eyes with his thumb.

"I'm more worried about cheering you up, Connie. She's been your best friend forever and-"

"Don't worry about me, this is about you right now."

"Connie, I know you love to be selfless from time to time, but right now I really need you to be the happiest you've been all week and I'm going to help you get there." You smiled as you leaned back into a long, deep kiss before pulling away and grabbing your phone that was charging on your nightstand and a couple makeup wipes to take your makeup off completely. "Come on, I'll take you to the campus pancake house for some waffles or something, kay?"

"Alright, fine. As long as you're happy doing so." He smiled as he lifted the front of his hoodie to dab at his eyes kind of like a napkin. You opened the door and held onto Connie's arm which almost immediately wrapped around your neck in a comforting way. The two of you walked in the gloomy light of the day towards the lights of the pancake house in the distance. The campus wasn't very crowded since it was almost the end of the first year of college and everyone was indoors studying for finals.

The door of the pancake house was propped open to let some fresh air inside. The two of you sat down on the booth near the windows in the front of the place. The walls were painted a baby pink of the inside with baby blue and white decorations everywhere giving it a pleasing look to the eye. On the menu, you eyed the same couple of options you had craved before such as strawberry belgian waffles and chocolate pancakes. Connie got his usual classic belgian waffles full of whipped cream and chocolate sauce which to you was overbearingly sweat, but whatever made him happy also made you happy. 

The student waitress took both of your orders and hurried back to tell the chefs to start making the food. There was barely anyone in the place at the time since it was after noon so it was the perfect time to talk about some things without anyone interrupting.

"So," you said suddenly, grabbing Connie's hand that rested on the table to hold in your hand.

"So..." he chuckled looking up at you, his canines peering through his smirk that he forced onto his face. 

"We're almost at our five month anniversary," you cooed, rubbing your thumb over the back of his hands. He looked surprised as though he had forgotten. You cocked your head to the side with a jokingly offended face. "Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Babe, I'm joking I promise, I would never forget. I'm glad you're trying to get my mind off things and it's really helpful though." he smiled as he placed his other hand on top of yours, warming them up with his rather large hands. 

You perked a smile at him, slightly tearing up at the eyes. If someone were to of walked down the street and saw the two of you, they would've thought someone died, yet it still felt like it. Usually around this time, Sasha would barge in last minute and ask to sit and eat with you guys or just steal your food in general without hesitation. It seemed like you were waiting for her to come through the doors, but she just wouldn't come. She was on the plane right about now, halfway across the country, probably eating stuff off the food cart that went up and down the plane aisle every thirty minutes. You knew Connie was waiting, too. Waiting for reality to snap back into place and to awake from the dream that he thought he was living in. 

The waiter came around with the food. The perfectly cooked waffles stacked on the plates made your stomach turn with hunger as you grabbed a fork and stole some of Connie's food making him giggle a bit. He made you an irritated look that was followed by a soft grin as he took a bit bite of the chocolate covered waffles in front of him. The two of you played with your food, putting whipped cream on his nose making him laugh out loud, possibly annoying the workers there. The moment you spent together laughing and practically food fighting made you forget about the loss the two of you shared. You guys could always call her or facetime her, she was never truly gone. Moving on would make her happy so that's what the two of you plus Jean planned to do.

The only one who probably suffered the most of Niccolo. Sasha officially broke up with him right before she took off on the plane. She didn't do it out of hate or anger, but of true sorrow and love for him, giving him the opportunity to move on. You knew it hurt him like a bitch, but he accepted it in the end, not feeling any kind of hatred or grudge against her. 

Going back to you and Connie, the two of you paid for the mess you made on the table and scurried out the door, giggling like a highschool couple after being caught doing something illegal. Connie walked in front of you to let you jump onto his back and have him run towards his dorm. Your hands placed firmly on his shoulders as he walked over to the set of twin apartments and turned left to the men's dormitory. 

You two ascended onto his floor level, giggling from the high you felt from eating too much sugar. You two snorted as you walked in on Jean sleeping on the couch with his hat over his face, blocking out the light that intruded from the window. Connie turned to you to shush you as you moved into his room. You sat on the carpeted floor as Connie took off his sweatshirt and revealed his white tank top underneath. He came to sit in front of you, legs crossed and back hunched to lean in closer. 

"I got you something a little early," he snickered as he grinned through his teeth. Your ears perked as you got all giddy from excitement. He reached behind himself and grabbed a big bag with white tissue paper coming out the top. The bag crinkled as he passed it to you whose eyes were widened at the size of it.

"I feel bad. I didn't bring anything." you frowned as him as your arms shrugged.

"It's alright, just open it already. I'm getting excited watching you open it." you tugged at the paper to reveal a cow squishmallow that was extremely soft to the touch. Your face pouted as you mouthed the words "aw" as you hugged it, squeezing it against your chest. "I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding, I love it," you flung yourself forward at Connie, placing your lips against him in a series of pecks and kisses. He brought his head back to look at you better, letting some double chins form on his neck. He chuckled as you said nothing else and pushed you back to where you were sitting again, handing you the bag yet again. "There's more?"

"I wouldn't just give you a stuffed animal. You know me better than that, stalker." Connie smirked.

"Can you stop with that? It's so embarrassing every time you call me that." you said genuinely as you rummaged through the layers upon layers of tissue paper.

"And that's why I love calling you that, it makes you all flustered and reminds me of the first time we met." he said leaning back onto his hands that laid on firmly on the ground behind his torso. You rolled your eyes at him giving him the satisfaction he so desperately wanted. Your hands grabbed at something rectangular within the bag. You yanked it out to reveal a leather box that seemed to hold jewelry.

You opened it to see a necklace with the letter C on it. Your eyes began to tear up upon seeing it and leaped back onto Connie to kiss him deeper than before. His hands cupped your cheeks as his cold rings grazed your warm supple skin. He pulled away to look at you with his beautiful hazel eyes that were glistening from the sun that had just peered from behind the gloomy clouds outside.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on!" he said as you unclamped the necklace and placed it gently over your neck and collarbone. Connie came up behind you to help clamp the necklace back together and stepped back to look at you. You stood up and looked into the full length mirror that sat on the other end of the room. You examined it, touching at the silver metal that surrounded your neck. 

"Connie... I love it so much, thank you," you sighed thankfully as you held the 'C' in between your thumb and index finger. Connie stood up and towered over you, letting a shadow cascade on your figure. He held your waist as he came face to face with you and chewed at the inner parts of his cheek, hesitating on words.

"And I love you, Y/N."

This was the first time he has said those three little words to you and it gravely impacted the way you felt in the moment. All of a sudden, everything other than Connie in the room began to vanish as you shifted your gaze between his two eyes. Your hands lifted to his neck and brought his face down to kiss him deeply, pulling away slowly shortly after.

"I love you, too," you said to him with a smile. Connie started to tear up as he thought you wouldn't react the same away and hugged you tight in his arms, not letting you go. He didn't want to lose you and if telling you those three words (which often leads to breakups with other couples) would keep you by his side forever, he would take the risk. "Aw, Connie you don't have to cry. Babe, come on. Lay down. Let's talk about it."

"I don't know I just think the worst is going to happen with you. I don't want to lose you like I lost Sasha. I overdid myself today because I wanted to be the most memorable person in your college experience for years and years to come. And I-"

"Connie, shh" you laid down next to him, cupping his cheeks and pressing your fingertips over his skin, soothing the skin from the salty tears. "You were already memorable as it is. I don't care for presents or a good time or sex. All I care about is you. Sure those other things are enjoyable, but just having a conversation with you or just breathing the same air as you, I'm the happiest girl in the world." you smiled at him who had completely broken down in your arms. His face buried in your shoulder as you maneuvered him to lay on top of your in a cuddling position, running your fingers through the tiny hairs on his head. 

You felt so bad for Connie with his mom and past life and now Sasha. You would marry the man right now if he could, but it's still too early in the relationship to even begin to think of such grand things. 

"Hey, Y/N" he said suddenly looking up at you from your chest, his chin resting on your ribs.

"What's up," you said as you pushed his hair back, feeling the soft bristles of hair along your fingertips.

"Since you don't have a roommate anymore, why don't you move in with us."

"Pardon?" you said confused. You knew what he meant, but it would never work with the whole men dorms and female dorms situation.

"You practically live here as it is. The amount of times you had fallen asleep here for days on end is insane and not once did people snitch on us. Come on, I know you want to," he smiled up at you like a puppy dog. Your lips pursed as you pondered the outcome of every choice you could make right now. Either you stayed in your old dorm and a new girl comes in that overtakes Sasha's old space or you moved in with Connie and never going a day without seeing his corny ass.

"Fine, I'll do it. I like the idea of danger anyways. Well not danger but- you know what I mean," you laughed. Connie chuckled as head turned over to the right so his left cheek rested over your chest, hearing your heartbeat. His arms hugged your tighter underneath you as you ran your thumb across the temple of his forehead. 

"Always and forever." you said as you fell asleep, dreaming of the new future that laid ahead for you and Connie. And to think it all started with just one, well actually two, spins of a bottle.


	14. Chapter 14

The two of you laid on that bed for what felt like hours. Your hands caressing his soft face with the pads of your fingertips. You felt the soft bristles of silver hair which you watched move as you trailed your hand through it. His face was at peace below you. He seemed to have forgotten about everything and fell into a deep sleep within the comfort of your embrace. His drool seeped onto your sweatshirt, but you didn't care. You found it adorable when you caught him doing something embarrassing that he didn't know about. You chuckled to yourself, not trying to wake him. You felt your eyes begin to grow heavy as you fluttered your eyes closed and back open until you couldn't fight it anymore, your hands still on Connie's head. 

You fell into a deep sleep that seemed to last for several hours. Your dream consisted of weird images and clips of Connie walking away in a void. You remember yourself screaming and running after him, but you couldn't keep up with him. You felt someone grab you and you turned around to see a man behind you which you made out to be Jean. It looked nothing like him, rather it looked like a deformed version of him. His mouth was all weird and his teeth looked jagged. His eyes were more narrow and looked blood thirsty rather than the soft look he usually had. 

The muffled noises of Connie behind you screaming for you to keep up became louder and louder as Jean kept gripping onto you. 

"Y/N!" you kept hearing as you tried to remove Jean's grip from you. As soon as you did, you ran as fast as you could to Connie. His back was facing you so you couldn't fully see him. You held onto his shoulder to turn him around. His face was all deformed just like Jean's. Eyes dead and droopy. You startled yourself which brought you out of your sleep.

You sat up quickly, feeling the sweat on your forehead that you had gathered from stress of the dream. You looked down at Connie to see if he was still there. You breathed heavily, breath shaky as you released your grip on Connie. Connie began groaning underneath you after you had woken him up. He brought his left arm from underneath you and brought it up to his eyes. He placed his thumb and index finger in the inner corner of his two eyes and rubbed them. He looked up at you from where he laid. His hand made his way up to your forehead to feel your temperature.

"What happened Y/N? You alright?" Connie said as he rubbed his thumb over your face as his palm pressed against your cheek. You smiled as you held his hand.

"Yeah, it was just a dream. I'm just a little shaken, I guess," you state as you looked down at him who had a soft smile on his face. His green hazel eyes looked like a gradient of gold and green in the light that was coming through the window from the sunset. 

"You don't seem fine, babe. Tell me what it was about, only if you want to," He said as he rolled off of you and stared into your eyes from the side. He brought your head to his chest and touched the temple of your forehead as you looked up at him. His hood of his sweatshirt was now over his hair so only a little bit of his silver hair was visible to you. 

"It's all a blur now. You were there and so was Jean. It seemed like the two of you were almost demon like. I don't know how to explain it. Like I could make out that it was you, but. It scared me seeing you like that." 

"Hey, hey. It's just a dream. This is reality. I'm still here, don't worry." He said before placing several kisses on your forehead to comfort you. He looked rather sad while saying those words. You smiled up to him, sighing from relief that it was all fake. 

"Thank you, Connie. I know I always joke and fuck around with you, but seriously I don't know what I would do without you," you placed a soft kiss on his lips. Slowly pulling away, he stared at your parted lips. He took in the beauty of your face looking up at his through tired eyes. 

You heard what sounded like Jean's footsteps moving across the floor outside. He opened the front door and softly closed it behind him, not knowing if the two of you were still sleeping.

"Well, Jean's gone," he smirked at you before cupping the right side of your face and bringing you into a soft kiss once more. You let your body relax into Connie's touch as he left arm wrapped under your side and move around to your back. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at you with soft, puppy like eyes to show his sincereness in his following words. "Let me make you feel better. With your permission obviously." 

The corners of your mouth upturned into a sincere smile while staring back into his eyes. The sunlight that was filling the room made the white walls look a golden yellow. His hands gentle pulled you closer to him so you had more access to a deeper, loving kiss. The long and deep kissing motions between the two of you made you feel like you were on the top of the world. Connie's nose ring brushing against the side of your nose from to time weirdly reminded you of the time you first met. The indents of his rings on your back reminded you of the time where he proved to you how much you meant to him. All the small aspects to him is what made Connie "Connie". His hands traveled under your top and placed it on your stomach making you feel the cold of his rings and the warmth of his hand. 

You drew back from the kiss and sat upright signalling Connie to do the same. He went back to your lips, holding the back of your neck with only one hand, slightly choking you to the point where you were aroused. You crossed your arms and grabbed at the bottom of your shirt and began pulling it off your body. Connie took over halfway and brought it over your head and tossed it to the floor. 

No matter how many times Connie has seen you without a shirt on, he looks like just as surprised as the time before. His eyes fixated on your bare torso, only covered in a bra. 

"Wow. You are so beautiful," he said before kissing you once more. His tongue began inching its way into your mouth, exploring the inside. His hands moved from your stomach up to your chest and over your right breast. His mouth left yours, leaving a strand of saliva between your lips. He lips latched onto your collarbone. He slightly bit and sucked on the supple skin that was exposed near that area. He avoided the necklace he had given you early and trailed down to the area right above your right nipple. 

His hands glided around the areas where your bra looped around to the back and sent chills up and down your spine, making goosebumps rise on your skin. He pulled his away and back up to your lips to reconnect softly. He grabbed at your breast and brought your nipple out from under the fabric. He rubbed circles with his thumb over the bud of flesh in the middle. You groaned into his lips resulting in the corners of his lips curling in a smile way in between kissing motions. 

"That feel good?" he pulled away, looking at your gaping mouth which was struggling to breath from the pleasure. He hummed as he watched you bite your lip to hold in whimpers. His hands pressed against your body to make you recline onto the bed slowly, his thumb still attached to your breast. Slowly, his hands glided down to the band of your sweatpants that was rolled a couple times since they didn't fit you as well as they fit Connie. "You look so hot when you're all flustered."

His eyes never left you as he pulled on the band to reveal your panties underneath. His hands were placed on your pelvis bone before moving towards the bands around your hips. When the thumb of his right hand made contact with your cunt, you twitched sharply. Your hand was firmly wrapped around your mouth to not make noise.

"Jean's not here, Y/N. You can be as loud as you want. I'm not going to punish you today, only if you want me to though," he smirked up to you while moving the fabric covering your opening to the side. He moved two fingers delicately up the slit and up to the clit before putting the fabric back over it again. He licked his fingers, not breaking eye contact. You made a rather confused look which was asking why he did that. "What?! I wanted a taste test."

You chuckled along with Connie, who was rolling his eyes, letting the rather serious, intimate event have a light hearted moment. Still smiling, Connie's fingers found themselves under the bands of your panties and tugged on them down to your ankles. 

He grabbed your legs which were pressed together and lifted them over his shoulders, spreading them further apart. His face found itself extremely close to your pussy. His hot breath fanned over your cunt which was aching for contact and friction. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and began licking itself up your cunt, starting at the opening and up to the clit before flicking the nerve endings a couple times. You bit down on your lip, groaning as the tip of his tongue flicked up and down. 

His breath staggered out as he chuckled. His mouth lowered more onto your heat and began to ravage your weak spot. Your nerve endings were completely open for him to toy and play with as your breathing became shaky. Your hand latched onto the hood of his sweatshirt that was over his head. Your head fell back onto the pillows behind you, leaving your lips wide open from the overwhelming feeling Connie was giving you. He sucked and licked at your cunt, gathering the juices secreting from your opening. His tongue began to plunge into your opening, exploring your insides while his arm that gripped around your thigh came around and ran circles around your clit. Your back lifted off the mattress to gesture to Connie that you were extremely close.

Connie didn't tease you this time around and continued to give you the pleasure you wanted until you were at your limit. The whirlpool in your stomach tightened every time Connie pushed deeper inside. A loud moan escaped your lips as your head moved to the side of the pillow so your gaze fixated on the wall to your right. You gripped the sheets below you and the black fabric of Connie's hoodie as you felt your eyes go black and fuzzy. 

The feeling of release in between your legs made your thighs shake and stretch out under Connie's touch. He pulled away from you, a single strand of saliva connecting you and him. He looked at the mess you made below him, your body still twitching as you came back to your senses. His tongue curled as it ran back up your cunt to collect your secretion and swallow it.

He reclined back on his knees to look at you who was still gripping the sheets, chest moving rapidly up and down. He scurried his hand through his pocket, looking for a condom.

"I have one," you said looking over to the sweatshirt that was thrown halfway across the room. Connie looked you annoyed with a smile on his face as he hunched over before getting up. You laughed at him as he overdramatically picked it up and searched the pocket. He pulled out the plastic wrapper rubber and dragged his feet back over. He kneeled in between your thighs and began to untie the knot where his sweatpants were. He wasted no time with pulling both his boxers and pants down to his ankles and kicking them off to the side. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and sweatshirt and moved it up and over his torso, revealing the tattoo you knew too well.

He rolled on the condom while chuckling at the fact that you were all giggly beneath him. His smile on his face was enough to help you calm down from before. He placed his arms down so he was on all fours above you. He interlaced his hand with yours before holding his hand around his shaft to lead it inside. He looked at you who was whimpering as it slowly inched inside. He stopped from time to time to let you readjust and make sure you weren't in pain. 

"Let me know when I can move, okay?" he said bringing his left hand back up to hold yours. He kissed you deeply, slipping in his tongue quickly before you pushed your head into the pillow beneath you to pull away. You nodded as you smirked at him with a lustful, yet loving look on your face. He moved out slowly and slid it back in with ease, creating a muffled slapping noise. His chain dangled above you, hitting your chin with every stroke. Your eyes began to flutter to the back of your head as the tip of his dick hit your stomach. 

"You look so sexy making that face," he said through his teeth as he kissed you, breathing in sharply. He began speeding up the pace, the noises beginning to grow louder and louder in the dimly lit room from the sunset. You began to moan rather high pitched moans into his mouth in which he responded with low grunts every time he rammed back inside you. His grip on your arms began to move down to your wrists which were now pinned down, unable to move. You bit at his lip when he moved away, pressing both your foreheads against each other to deeped eye contact. 

Your body felt on edge from all the love and lustful emotions and actions that Connie was undoing onto you right in that very moment. The feeling of being pinned down and being lovingly caressed at the same time made your head spin. Connie continuously pounded against your g spot and cervix which sent shocks of pleasure up your body. You squeezed Connie's hands as it became too much.

"Connie, that feels so fucking good. Yes," You said before moaning and letting your eyes roll back as well as your head. Connie took the opportunity to kiss your neck tenderly. You bit at your lip so much you began to draw the slightest bit blood. 

"Fuck, you're taking me so well," he grunted against your neck before coming back up to your face that was all loopy from the stimulation. Your back began to arch and Connie's shaft began to hit a place you didn't even know was there. It sent you over the edge.

You groaned as your legs shook violently, preparing your body for your climax. As soon as Connie picked up on your body language, he kissed you deeply, pounding as deep as he could into you, making the buildup in your stomach release onto his cock. He stopped inside you as well, pressing against your cervix as his shaft pulsated, signalling that he was cumming. The two of you moaned into each others lips as he brought his hand up to glide over the soft skin of your face. Your sharp breaths from your nose fanned over Connie's face as you tried to regain your strength and consciousness.

He disconnected from you as he still hovered over you, his chain resting on your chest bone. He looked somewhat sad as he moved back onto his knees, leaning over to grab his boxers and your clothes. He laid down as soon as he got the band of his underwear over his hips and helped you put on your panties and sweatshirt. Your immediate reaction to him doing this was laying on top of his rather warm body. The feeling of your cheek against his chest and abs was enough to keep you relaxed.

His eyes began to sag once again from overexertion and tiredness. Your fingers drew little circles on his chest as you felt him playing with your hair. Although you felt like you were starving, but it was already getting too late and you were already too tired to even begin to move your legs. You close your eyes as you stared at the floor next to the bed which had your squishmellow and the bag to your gifts. 

Although you were scared to fall asleep judging by the dreams you had before during your nap, you had managed to fall asleep in the comfort of Connie's arms around you, rubbing up and down your forearm and bicep. You knew he would always be there for you no matter what. Whether it be during your little food fights or cuddling or just hanging out in general, the two of you made every moment count with each other. The months of pure happiness you felt was more than what you felt with just Marcel and Sasha, although that was awfully nice too, but this was different.

The times he picked you up from your bed when you were too lazy to walk. The times he called out sick from work when you weren't at your best. The times that he brought you chocolate and a teddy bear when you were on your period. The times when you would visit Connie's mom with him to comfort him through it all. It really made your relationship and connection stronger. Through it all, the two of you had small arguments, but nothing too bad that it would result in an ultimate breakup. He was there for you always and same you. 

'Thank you Sasha. If it wasn't for your bubbly, partying self, I probably would be crying to another romcom movie by now, imagining what it would feel like to be loved like the way I am now. And thank you Marcel, for pushing me to know me limits. You made sure that I knew what I was getting into no matter what and also helping me realize how important friends are. And finally, Jean. Thank you. If it wasn't for you kissing me, I probably wouldn't have realized how much I meant to Connie. I would have never forgave him.'

And thank you to Connie. For being there for me no matter what. 

'Love you forever, stalker' 

-

-

optional ending under this:

WARNING: 138 MANGA SPOILERS

-

-

-

AGAIN MANGA SPOILERS DON'T SCROLL ANY FARTHER

-

-

You arose the next morning. Your head still foggy from yesterday. You looked down at Connie's bare body, practically shivering. You glided your hand on his skin to warm him up and try and bring him out of his sleep, but he wouldn't move.

"Connie, are you alright?" you said shaking him after seeing him not react to you caressing him. He jolted awake and looked down at you. His eyes were shaken as if he had seen a ghost. 

"What?" he said smacking his lips together to try and get the drool off his face. He lifted his head up to look at you better who was still trying to keep your eyes open. He rolled you off of him to let himself breathe, his chest rising sharply before releasing back down. He sat up while holding his head. You didn't know why he was doing that since he had no alcohol that you had known of so it definitely wasn't a hangover. He grabbed the night stand to stand up and balance himself to walk. You sighed and looked at him walk slowly over to the door. Until suddenly.

"CONNIE!" you yelled as he fell onto the rug face first, almost as though he had fainted. Outside the door, you heard Jean's bedroom door open and he ran quickly inside. You scurried to where he stood and rolled him over to his back. You began shaking him to see if he was alive. His eyes were wide open and all he could hear was muffled noises and could only see blurry images of you and Jean over him. He blinked slowly and you cried over him. Jean grabbed his phone and dialed 911 for the nearest ambulance. 

"What happened to him?!" you yelled as your tears cascaded down your cheeks and onto Connie's body below you. 

"You don't know?! I swore he would've told you by now," Jean said loudly as he kept listening into the buzzing phone. "Hello, yes. My friend collapsed on the ground. Mhm. Yeah. No, his mom suffered from the same thing."

"His mom?!" you said as you put two and two together. His mom never got into an accident, it was a hereditary medical issue which Connie is now suffering from. 

"I told him he should've told you sooner! Connie why are you going to leave us like this?!" Jean cried, covering his ears and trying to hold in his tears.

"J-Jean. Y-Y-Y/N." Connie began to say in a raspy, whisper tone. He reached up to your face above you and held it. You smiled at him through your tears as soon as you saw a slight smile come over his face.

"I'm here, Connie. Everything's going to be fine," you said as you ran your hands through his hair. Your eyes became blurry with the amount of tears you were shedding. The sight of Connie smiling even through this made your heart break. This could be the last and final time he sees you and he wouldn't even know it so he's making the most of it.

"They're here, hurry." Jean ran to the door and unlocked it so the ER workers can come in and take Connie away in a stretcher. Before they came barging into the room, Connie gained enough energy to touch your hand and hold it. You looked at it and furrowed your eyebrows into a downward, droopy position. The people came in in fours and lifted his body onto the stretcher, your hand still holding onto his. They began to move further and further away until ultimately you had to let go. You had to let go of everything you had and everything you would've had in the future. The sight of him looking at you before losing the strength to move his head anymore broke you and you sat on the floor crying into your hands. 

Jean went to the hospital with the ambulance and told you that you should stay home so you don't act irrationally because of your torn emotions. You sat on Connie's bed, hugging your squishmellow and snuggling into his sweatshirt that still smelled like him. The oceanic scent filled your nose and tears filled your eyes. You didn't even bother to check your text messages because you knew it would all be the same. It would be the girls and boys from your college asking if you were alright since news already went out about the situation. The one thing you did check was calls.

Every time you heard an incoming call, you made sure if it was Jean or the hospital. It was only ten in the morning and you had gone through enough. Thirty minutes past of you crying into the bed sheets and an incoming call pops up on your phone. You rushed to grab it and to see who it was from. It was the hospital.

"Hello? Is everything alright? How's Connie? Where's Jean?" you whimpered worriedly into the phone, biting at your nails.

"Ma'am, I really need you to calm down so you can take in this news," your heart cracked. You breathed in and out and told yourself that it was good news and not bad news.

"I'm calm." you said nervously as you kept breathing in and out. You imagined the nurse responding with the best news of all time. Connie would be just fine and it would go back to normal.

"Connie Springer. He's in a coma. We've tried everything we could, but nothing is working. I am so sorry."

Your phone dropped from your hand, but your hand remained where it was. Your facial expression remained the same, but the flooding from your eyes never began to cease. Connie was possibly never going to see you again and the last thing you remember from him is trying his best not to let you go. His hands reaching ever so desperately to reconnect with your hands again, trying not to ever leave your side no matter the circumstance. Hell, if you knew, his final words were your name. 

"Ma'am? Are you still there? MA'AM?!" you heard through the small speaker of your phone. Your hands shook, trying its best to pick up the phone without another breakdown. You placed it back up to your ear to listen.

"Yeah. I'm here," you said softly as you sniffled into the phone.

"I wasn't done with the report," said the nurse.

"What more could happen to Connie?" you said as more tears began rushing over your cheeks, thinking more about the memories you two had. You were holding onto the necklace he gave you, feeling the shape of the C that he last touched. Your lips curled to hold in the salty water secreting from your watery eyes, but it was not helpful any longer.

"It's not about, Connie. You're friend, Jean," your eyes widened at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry. He had a heart attack and well-"

You hung up the phone. You couldn't hear any more of what she had to say because you had heard enough. You threw your phone across the room and curled your knees up to your chest, the stuffed cow in between your thighs and your torso. You looked around the room and remembered Connie joking around, singing karaoke while Jean screaming outside the room telling him to shut up. You remember the time Jean walked in on the two of you cuddling in Christmas onesies and beat the living shit out of you two with a pillow to scare you awake. You remember when Jean would fall asleep on the couch next to you when he tried to introduce you to a new show. The times Connie would wrestle with you on the bed and throw you so far across it that you fell onto the carpet below. Now you look at the room in front of you. No one was singing karaoke or asking if you were alright. No one was falling asleep next to you while watching a show. No one was trying to wrestle with you playfully. And no one was trying to have a pillow fight.

You were all alone. No more Sasha. No more Connie. No more Jean. The only thing that you had left was his initial on your neck and a broken heart.

The End.


End file.
